<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pociąg do Nikąd (tłumaczenie) by EnchantedWorkshop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019886">Pociąg do Nikąd (tłumaczenie)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedWorkshop/pseuds/EnchantedWorkshop'>EnchantedWorkshop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Little Bit of Horror, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Depression, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Eventual Golden Trio Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Graphic Violence, Growth, M/M, Necromancer Harry Potter, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedWorkshop/pseuds/EnchantedWorkshop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>W świecie, w którym zwycięstwo Voldemorta przyniosło złoty wiek supremacji czystej krwi, młody Harry - przeciętny uczeń Durmstrangu - rośnie w otoczeniu tej samej propagandy, która stała się prawdą ewangelii Czarodziejskiego Świata. Niesprawiedliwość jest normą, a rasizm jest nie tylko akceptowany, ale i aktywnie do niego zachęcają. Objęcie statusu quo staje się trudniejsze, gdy Harry znajduje się na stacji kolejowej, gdzie żyjący nie powinni być, i poznaje niebezpiecznego przyjaciela, który nazywa się „Tom”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rozdział pierwszy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Witam Was serdecznie w moim tłumaczeniu! Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam ono do gustu, i polubicie tę historię tak bardzo, jak polubiłam ją ja.<br/>Oryginał nosi tytuł "The Train To Nowhere" i został napisany przez cudowną MayMarlow, która udzieliła mi zgody na wykonanie tego tłumaczenia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dlaczego właściwie mama jest <em>zawsze</em><cite><cite> taka surowa? – Harry Potter, ośmiolatek, spytał ponuro.</cite></cite><cite><cite><br/>
- Mama po prostu się o ciebie martwi – James Potter, trzydziestojednoletni ojciec Harry’ego i obecny dozorca, odpowiedział wymijająco. - Nie powinieneś był mówić synowi Artura, że w jego włosach jest pająk. Dobrze wiesz, że boi się pająków. To było wredne.<br/>
<br/>
- Ale ty się śmiałeś – powiedział Harry zarozumiale – <cite><em>Widziałem</em><cite> cię. Wujek Syriusz też się śmiał. I to głośno. Poza tym, Ron powiedział, że oszukiwałem w szachach. A nawet jeśli to zrobiłem, to wciąż nie znaczy, że powinien mnie o to oskarżać. Mama jest nierozsądna. Jak uziemienie mnie ma pomóc?<br/>
<br/>
- Harry – powiedział James, zwalczając cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech. – W tym życiu, nie możesz wszędzie robić sobie wrogów. Czemu ty i Ronald nie możecie po prostu bawić się grzecznie?<br/>
<br/>
- Bawimy się grzecznie.<br/>
<br/>
- Tylko kiedy obłudne siostrzeństwo jest tutaj dla ciebie, żeby sprzymierzyć się z juniorem.<br/>
<br/>
- Mama nie lubi kiedy nazywasz Malfoyów w ten sposób – wytknął harry. – To dlatego, że są <cite><em>szanowaną czysto krwistą</em><cite> rodziną. Którą nie jesteśmy my. James westchnął ciężko, czując się zarówno smutnym jak i sfrustrowanym.<br/>
<br/>
- Harry – powiedział – Lily jest trochę wrażliwa z powodu, że ona nie jest, cóż, czystej krwi. Jej rodzice byli mugolami, jak sam wiesz. Ale nie oznacza to, że jesteś gorszym czarodziejem od Draco Malfoya czy Ronalda Weasleya.<br/>
<br/>
James całkowicie wierzył w to co powiedział, i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Lily dojrzeje by widzieć rzeczy w ten sam sposób. Było to jednak mało prawdopodobne jako mimo iż on sam nigdy nie był jednym do przykładania dużej wagi do czystości krwi, większość ludzi przykładała jej do niej zdecydowanie za dużo. Ich świat, ich <cite>społeczeństwo<cite>, było oparte na władzy, fortunie i czystości krwi. I nawet jeśli Potterowie mieli wystarczająco władzy i pieniędzy, żeby mierzyć się z najstarszymi Rodami, wybór Jamesa żeby poślubić Lily odebrał ich status całkowicie czysto krwistej rodziny.<br/>
<br/>
Czarny Pan, ich przywódca, był tym, który ustawił ich społeczeństwo takie jakim było. Ludzie nauczyli się w nim żyć, ale wciąż było kilku rebeliantów pozostających w ukryciu, mówiących o zjednoczeniu z Mugolami i nazywających Czarnego Pana mordercą. Którym <cite><em>był</em><cite><em>,</em> ale, cóż… po wojnie i wciąż trwających bitwach… Kto nie był?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie chciałem doprowadzić Rona do płaczu – Harry przyznał po długiej chwili ciszy – Wcale a wcale.<br/>
<br/>
- Więc przeprosisz – powiedział James, zelżony, że rozwiązali ten problem tak łatwo.<br/>
<br/>
- Nie – Harry zaprzeczył i pokręcił głową – Mam karę. Albo przeproszę albo dostaję karę. Nie możesz mieć <cite><em>obydwu</em><cite><em>,</em> tatusiu.<br/>
<br/>
- Jasne – mruknął James, nie będąc pewnym co zrobić. Lily była od niego dużo lepsza w tym całym ‘negocjowaniu z Harrym’. – Co ty na to, żebyś uciął sobie teraz drzemkę, a-<br/>
<br/>
- Mama mówi, że nie mogę ucinać sobie drzemek bo później nie będę mógł zasnąć w nocy. – Harry powiedział rozważnie – I nie ma nawet jeszcze osiemnastej.<br/>
<br/>
- Twój syn to bystrzak – nowy głos zadeklarował, i dwaj Potterzy odwrócili się by zobaczyć Syriusza Blacka stojącego w drzwiach od sypialni Harry’ego. Czarne szaty mężczyzny były pokryte brudem i błotem, a biała maska którą trzymał była pęknięta.<br/>
<br/>
- Wyglądasz jakbyś przybywał świeżo po walce – zauważył James, wstając – Wszystko okej?<br/>
<br/>
- Będą siniaki, ale nic więcej – odpowiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się w stronę Harry’ego. – Cześć Harry!<br/>
<br/>
- Cześć wujku Syriuszu – odpowiedział Harry. – Co to bystrzak?<br/>
<br/>
- To może my pójdziemy do biblioteki i opowiesz mi w jakiej walce brałeś udział? – James pośpiesznie wciął się w ich wymianę zdań; Lily <cite><em>zabiłaby</em> go<cite>, gdyby po powrocie z pracy odkryła, że jej małe dziecko nauczyło się czegoś, czego zdecydowanie by nie lubiła. – Harry…<br/>
<br/>
- Zostanę tutaj – skłamał Harry, szerokie zielone oczy spoglądające na jego ojca niewinnie. - Wezmę książkę i poczytam.<br/>
<br/>
- Grzeczny chłopiec - Pochwalił go James i opuścił pokój z Syriuszem depczącym mu po piętach. Harry poczekał ładnych parę minut zanim podążył ich śladami.<br/>
<br/>
Harry, jedyne dziecko Potterów, nie był za bardzo wyjątkowym dzieckiem. Większość ludzi miała w zwyczaju zapominać o nim tak szybko, jak tylko jak tylko znikał im z oczu. Kiedyś było to dla niego bardzo przykre, ale Harry nauczył się z tym żyć – dawało mu to możliwość robienia czego tylko chciał przez większość czasu. Jedyną osoba, która zdawała się być <cite><em>nieustannie</em><cite> świadomą jego poczynań była jego matka, która, Harry był tego pewien, miała oczy dookoła głowy.<br/>
<br/>
Ojciec Harry’ego był aurorem- zawód, który nie był tak olśniewający jak Harry z początku myślał. Z tego co słyszał, polegał on głównie na podróżowaniu dookoła świata i robieniu czego co sprawiało, że jego mama wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną każdego dnia. Lily, mama Harry’ego, była uzdrowicielką specjalizującą się w poważnych uszkodzeniach mięśni spowodowanych klątwami. To było obrzydliwe i Harry nie chciał o tym wiedzieć więcej, niż już wiedział. Bycie uzdrowicielem było pracą, która zabierała jej większość dnia, a czasem nawet i nocy, ale Harry’emu nie za bardzo to przeszkadzało. Kiedy była mały tęsknił za swoimi rodzicami cały czas, ale teraz już się do tego przyzwyczaił.<br/>
<br/>
Chłopiec przekradł się po cichutku przez korytarz w stronę biblioteki i niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do środka, szybko chowając się za regałami.<br/>
<br/>
-… powiedział, że wszystkie Szlamy powinny być zabite, ale to jest po prostu <cite><em>szaleństwo</em><cite> – Mówił Syriusz – Więc pojedynkowaliśmy się przez chwilę, to tyle.<br/>
<br/>
- Carrow zawsze był trochę nie ten tego - odpowiedział mu James. – Tylko nie mów o tym Lily, Wiesz jaka przewrażliwiona jest na punkcie swojej krwi.<br/>
<br/>
- Jasne. Wiesz, nie mogę powiedzieć, że lubię Mugoli, ale jak dla mnie czarownica to czarownica, pieprzyć  pochodzenie. Lily jest jedną z najlepszych czarownic, jakie kiedykolwiek znałem!<br/>
<br/>
- Dzięki. Mimo wszystko martwię się o Harry’ego.<br/>
<br/>
- Jak to? – Spytał Syriusz, brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego. – Wszystko z nim w porządku, no nie?<br/>
<br/>
- Czasem po prostu odnoszę wrażenie, że Harry… Sam nie wiem. Tak jak Lily, czuje się gorszy z powodu swojej krwi – przyznał niepewnie, a w swoim ukryciu Harry zaczerwienił się z zażenowania.<br/>
<br/>
- Harry nie ma o co się martwić – zapewnił go Syriusz – Bycie półkrwi w dzisiejszych czasach jest popularne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan jest jednym z nich. Beau Monde uwielbiają i pochwalają… przynajmniej pozornie.<br/>
<br/>
- Ludzie o tym nie mówią! – Wysyczał James – Naprawdę, Syriuszu! Jak na Śmierciożercę twój brak szacunku jest niedorzeczny. Nikt nie rozmawia o przeszłości Czarnego Pana, wiesz o tym!<br/>
<br/>
- Wyluzuj James, nie zamierzam dołączyć do buntowników nawet jeśli pożartuję sobie od czasu do czasu. - Harry mógł wtedy usłyszeć odgłos uderzenia i skomlenia z bólu, a zaraz potem krótki urywany śmiech.<br/>
<br/>
- Tyle się dzieje ostatnio – powiedział James po chwili milczenia. – Polityka, ekonomia… Dziesięć lat temu wszystko wyglądało inaczej!<br/>
<br/>
- Nie zapatruj się na przeszłość – poradził Syriusz. – Po prostu skup się na swojej rodzinie i wyciśnij jak najwięcej z życia. I trzymaj się z daleka od buntowników. Są paskudni. Im więcej ich porywamy, tym bardziej szaleni zdają się stawać.<br/>
<br/>
- Widzą Mrocznych czarodziei na każdym kroku – zgodził się James ponuro – I nie da im się wbić do głowy niczego sensownego. Czarny Pan postępuje dobrze, zabijając ich.<br/>
<br/>
- To czy jest to dobre, czy złe, nie ma tak naprawdę znaczenia – powiedział Syriusz wzdrygając się przy tym. – Czarny Pan tak rozkazał, więc tak się stanie. Dobro i zło są tylko łatkami przypinanymi już po szkodzie.<br/>
<br/>
- Niektórzy przeklęliby cię za twoje słowa<br/>
<br/>
- Ale nie ty.<br/>
<br/>
- Nie – cicho przyznał mu rację James – Nie ja.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Harry pozostał siedząc w swojej kryjówce za regałami na długo po tym jak jego tata and ojciec chrzestny wyszli. Biblioteka była ciemna i całkiem chłodna, a kamienna podłoga nie była wygodna do siedzenia, ale zwyczajnie nie chciało mu się wtedy wstawać. Czuł się niepewnie, trwogo. Jakby zaraz miało wydarzyć się coś złego a on miałby mieć kłopoty. Ale najbardziej, czuł się <cite><em>samotny.</em><cite><br/>
<br/>
To nie tak, że nie miał przyjaciół, miał. Ron Weasley, najmłodszy syn rodziny Weasleyów, był dobrym przyjacielem nawet jeśli czasami był trochę denerwujący. Draco Malfoy był lalusiem, ale fajnym lalusiem a jego szydercze komentarze były bezcenne. Odkładając na bok okazyjne kłótnie, Harry uważał ich obydwu za swoich przyjaciół. Więc nie, samotność nie wzięła się z braku przyjaciół. Prędzej brak określonego typu przyjaciół sprawiał, że czuł się samotny. Chciałby mieć najlepszego przyjaciela. Jak jego tata miał wujka Syriusza a Draco miał Theo Notta.<br/>
<br/>
<cite><em>'Zakładam, że jestem bardziej jak mama'</em><cite> Pomyślał wtedy Harry. Lily nie miała przyjaciół. Była przyjazna, to fakt, ale też trochę zdystansowana od wszystkich z wyjątkiem jej męża i syna. <cite>'<em>Nie sądzę, aby i ona miała najlepszego przyjaciela’.</em><cite><br/>
<br/>
Wzdychając ze zmęczenia, Harry w końcu wstał, żeby opuścić bibliotekę. Jeśli dopisywało mu szczęście jego tata wciąż myślał, że czytał, i pozwoli mu dzisiaj przez chwilę polatać, mimo iż był już całkiem późno. Pełen nadziei, Harry odwrócił się aby podejść do drzwi, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę.<br/>
<br/>
Książka.<br/>
<br/>
Była częściowo zakryta przez kilka innych zakurzonych książek, ale wciąż zdawała się w jakiś sposób odstawać od reszty. Harry wysunął książkę z półki, żeby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć, i skrzywił się na widok starej i znoszonej skórzanej okładki, która nie ujawniała ani tytułu, ani imienia autora.<br/>
<br/>
- Paniczu Harry – skrzekliwy głos rozległ się za nim, strasząc chłopca. Harry szybko wepchnął książkę tam, gdzie była, zanim odwrócił się, żeby ujrzeć skrzata domowego wpatrującego się w niego. – Pan James życzy sobie, żeby Panicz Harry znajdował się w pokoju Panicza Harry’ego.<br/>
<br/>
- Dziękuję za przypomnienie, Vurney – odpowiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, co jego tata mógł od niego chcieć. – Pójdę. Czy tata wyglądał na złego?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie, Paniczu Harry – odpowiedział skrzat domowy, a przez Harry’ego przeszła fala ulżenia. Odprawił skrzata i opuścił bibliotekę udając się w stronę swojej sypialni, gdzie zobaczył swojego tatę. Pomimo tego, co powiedział skrzat domowy, mężczyzna wyglądał na trochę zirytowanego.<br/>
<br/>
- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał James kiedy tylko Harry przekroczył próg pokoju. – Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że miałeś książkę, którą chciałeś poczytać?<br/>
<br/>
- Nudziło mi się – odpowiedział Harry, siadając na swoim łóżku i nie wypowiadając się więcej na temat gdzie był. – Czy wujek Syriusz już wyszedł?<br/>
<br/>
- Tak. Wujek ma… pracę. Robi się późno, jesteś głodny? Powinieneś być już w łóżku. Lily wróci do domu jutro rano, więc oboje chodźmy spać i wstańmy wcześnie, żeby ją przywitać.<br/>
<br/>
- Nie jestem zmęczony. Nie jestem głodny – przyrzekł Harry i skończył ukrywając ziewnięcie za swoją dłonią. James uśmiechnął się czule i poszedł wyjąć jego piżamę. – Chcę przywitać się z mamą jak wróci.<br/>
<br/>
- przywitasz się. Teraz przebierz się w to i wyszoruj zęby. Chcesz posłuchać bajki na dobranoc?<br/>
<br/>
- Unh – Harry pokiwał głową. – Coś ekstra. Draco mówi, że jego tata widział Czarnego Pana. Też go widziałeś? Powiedział do ciebie cokolwiek? Jak on wygląda?<br/>
<br/>
- Cokolwiek związanego z Czarnym Panem raczej nie zalicza się do opowieści na dobranoc – powiedział James sucho – Powinieneś przestać słuchać co mówi Draco, Harry.<br/>
<br/>
- Opowiedz mi w takim razie o Hogwarcie – rozkazał Harry. – Będę tam szedł za parę lat, prawda?<br/>
<br/>
- Może – odpowiedział James – Hogwart jest najpiękniejszym miejscem jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.<br/>
<br/>
- Wujek Syriusz mówi, że Smarkerus jest nauczycielem w Hogwarcie – Przerwał mu Harry, mrugając sennie – Co to jest Smarkerus?<br/>
<br/>
- Smarkerus to, er, przezwisko. Osoby. Mężczyzny. Jego prawdziwe imię to Severus Snape.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy on też jest Smierciożercą? Czy ty jesteś?<br/>
<br/>
- On jest, ja nie – westchnął James. – Wszyscy ci, którzy noszą Mroczny Znak – symbol lojalności zdobytej podczas Wielkiej Wojny – to Śmierciożercy. Bardzo niewielu zostaje oznakowanych w dzisiejszych czasach. Wyjątkowi ludzie. Ludzie, którzy osiągają wielkie rzeczy na polu bitwy.<br/>
<br/>
- Jak bohaterowie? Wojenni bohaterowie? – mamrotał Harry, jego oczy już dawno zamknięte. James przełknął ślinę, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w gorzkim uśmiechu.<br/>
<br/>
- Tak – odpowiedział. – Bohaterowie.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Harry obudził się z towarzyszącym mu uczuciem kogoś gładzącego go po włosach. Mógł wyczuć lekką woń lawendy i wiedział, że to była jego mama, siedząca przy jego łóżku. Z uśmiechem, mając wciąż zamknięte oczy, Harry przesunął się bliżej do miejsca gdzie siedziała. - Jesteś w domu – chłopiec odetchnął uradowany.<br/>
<br/>
- Stęskniłeś się za mną? – spytała Lily czule. – Chodź, kochanie. Czas się obudzić i zacząć nowy dzień. Robiłeś wczoraj cokolwiek produktywnego?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie za bardzo.<br/>
<br/>
- W takim razie co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli później razem do biblioteki? Wybierzemy ciekawe książki do poczytania i spędzimy miło wieczór.<br/>
<br/>
- Miałem obudzić się zanim wrócisz, ale nie mogłem – poskarżył się Harry, w końcu otwierając swoje oczy. Spojrzał na swoją mamę, której włosy były czerwieńsze niż je zapamiętał, a oczy tak zielone, jak jego własne. – I jaką książkę bym czytał? Nie chcę nic nudnego. Nie możemy zamiast tego wyjść na miasto? Na ulicę Pokątną albo gdzieś? I kupić nowych książek?<br/>
<br/>
- Kiedy indziej – obiecała Lily. – Mam trochę papierkowej roboty do zrobienia. Jeśli nie chcesz niczego z biblioteki, możemy znaleźć coś innego. Otrzymałam zbiór wypracowań od przyjaciela i jedno z nich jest o Hogwarcie—<br/>
<br/>
- O czym są pozostałe?<br/>
<br/>
- To niegrzeczne przerywać innym, Harry. Nie rób tak więcej.<br/>
<br/>
- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry, zerkając ostrożnie na matkę, zanim odezwał się znowu. – O czym są pozostałe wypracowania jeśli tylko jedno jest o Hogwarcie?<br/>
<br/>
- O innych szkołach – odpowiedziała Lily. – Salem, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons... Jest około tuzina magicznych szkół na świecie.<br/>
<br/>
- Słyszałem o Durmstrangu – powiedział Harry. – Draco mówi, że to najlepsza szkoła i że chce tam pójść ale jego mama chce, żeby uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Dlaczego Durmstrang jest lepszy od Hogwartu? Dlaczego ty i tata uczyliście się w Hogwarcie, skoro Durmstrang jest lepszy?<br/>
<br/>
- Durmstrang ma reputację uczenia Czarnej Magii, i nie przyjmuje uczniów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach – Lily wyjaśniła po cichu. – Mówi się także, że jest to szkoła, którą Czarny Pan okazjonalnie odwiedza i z której wybiera potencjalnych Śmierciożerców.<br/>
<br/>
- Mogę tam iść? – Spytał Harry – Do Durmstrangu oczywiście. Czy jest ładny? Tata mówi, że Hogwart jest najładniejszą szkołą.<br/>
<br/>
- Nigdy tam nie byłam – powiedziała delikatnie Lily. – Jeśli pójdziesz do Durmstrangu, skarbie, nie będziesz samotny? Z tego co wiem, wszyscy twoi przyjaciele będą iść do Hogwartu.<br/>
<br/>
- Ale jeśli Durmstrarng jest <cite><em>lepszy</em><cite>...<br/>
<br/>
- Jest jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie, w każdym razie, żebyś myślał o szkole.<br/>
<br/>
- Ale!<br/>
<br/>
- Kiedy skończysz dziesięć lat – powiedziała Lily – Zabiorę… James zabierze cię, żebyś zobaczył Durmstrang i parę innych szkół, i wtedy wybierzesz tą, do której chcesz się zapisać. Co o tym sądzisz?<br/>
<br/>
- To za dużo czekania – nadąsał się Harry i jego matka parsknęła zanim posłała swojemu jedynemu synowi spojrzenie pełne miłości.<br/>
<br/>
Wtedy, wszystko było perfekcyjne.<br/>
<br/>
Wtedy, wszystko było <cite><em>normalne</em><cite><em>.</em><br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Do czasu kiedy skończył dziesięć lat, Harry dawno już zapomniał o obietnicy swojej matki. Jego impreza urodzinowa nie była ekstrawagancka i prosił o to, żeby zaprosić inne dzieci – jego przyjaźń z Draco i Ronem oziębiła się w ciągu dwóch ostatnich lat i minęły miesiące od kiedy ostatnio chociażby opuścił swój dom.<br/>
<br/>
James i Lily byli bardzo zmartwieni, ale nie mogli <cite><em>zmusić</em><cite> go do spędzania czasu z innymi dziećmi, jeśli sprawiało to, że czuł się niewyobrażalnie niekomfortowo. Jedyną zaproszoną osobą był Syriusz który, pomimo swojego głośnego i nieprzyjemnego wejścia oraz sterty owiniętych w jasny papier prezentów, które lewitował za sobą, był tak samo zmartwiony.<br/>
<br/>
- Jest samotny – wyszeptał Syriusz do Jamesa jakiś czas później. – <cite><em>Widzę</em> to<cite>, James.<br/>
<br/>
- Naprawdę nie za wiele mogę zrobić – westchnął James w odpowiedzi. – Harry <cite><em>nie chce</em><cite> spędzać czasu z innymi dziećmi. Próbowaliśmy go do tego nakłonić, ale on po prostu… To nie wychodzi ani trochę.<br/>
<br/>
- Może powinniście zapisać go na jakieś zajęcia? - zaproponował Syriusz.<br/>
<br/>
- Niby jakie? Jedyne co robi to czyta i lata kiedy pogoda jest ładna.<br/>
<br/>
- <cite><em>Czyta</em><cite><em>?</em> Nie staje się jakimś Lily-klonem, prawda?<br/>
<br/>
- Znikome – prychnął James. – Lily kochała naukę. Harry uwielbia historie i baśnie. Eliksiry, teoria magii, zielarstwo; to go nie interesuje. Ale daj mu tylko tą głupią książkę Barda Beedle’a…<br/>
<br/>
- Pamiętam tą książkę – Syriusz uśmiechnął się. – Uwielbiałem ją – wciąż ją uwielbiam, właściwie. „Baśnie Barda Beedle’a”. Miałem w zwyczaju transfigurować okładkę, żeby wyglądała jak podręcznik od zaklęć.<br/>
<br/>
- Stare dobre czasy – powiedział James – Pamiętasz Dumbledore’a?<br/>
<br/>
- Kto go nie pamięta?<br/>
<br/>
- Był przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że ma szansę go pokonać, na początku.<br/>
<br/>
- Wiesz – Syriusz westchnął z – Ten świat z pewnością wyglądałby bardzo inaczej gdyby Dumbledore nie zginął pod koniec naszego piątego roku.<br/>
<br/>
- Był dobrym człowiekiem – powiedział James.- Idealistycznym i głupim, ale także potężnym i życzliwym.<br/>
<br/>
- Nie rozmawiałem z nim za dużo – powiedział Syriusz. – Raz, kiedy poszliśmy z nim porozmawiać o – cóż, pamiętasz tego chłopca wilkołaka, którego odkryliśmy na naszym trzecim roku? Jak myślisz, co się z nim stało?<br/>
<br/>
- Pewnie martwy. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że Dumbledore pozwolił wilkołakowi żyć w Hogwarcie i udawać, że był człowiekiem.<br/>
<br/>
- Cóż, Smarkerusowi także pozwolił, a nie ma mowy, że ta poczwara jest do końca człowiekiem. Musi być odrobinę ze ślimaka w jego DNA.<br/>
<br/>
- To zbyt odrażające, bym o tym myślał – zadeklarował James, chociaż nie był w stanie zachować poważnej miny. – Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, że się nie zgadzam.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy wiesz co <cite>faktycznie<cite> się z nim stało?<br/>
<br/>
- ze Snapem?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie, idioto. Z wilkołakiem. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie żyje?<br/>
<br/>
- Jeśli miał szczęście, to tak. Jeśli nie, to pewnie został zesłany do jednego z tych obozów humanizacyjnych dla wilkołaków.<br/>
<br/>
- Co dałeś Harry’emu? – zapytał wtedy Syriusz, po chwili ciszy podczas której obserwował swojego chrześniaka po drugiej stronie pokoju. – Chciałbym móc dać mu przyjaciela. Kupiłem mu prawie wszystko inne w zamian.<br/>
<br/>
- Lily powiedziała, że chce aby Harry poszedł do Durmstrangu jeśli to możliwe – powiedział cicho, poważnie James. – Powiedziała, że zasugerował to pierwszy, a ona z czasem polubiła ten pomysł. Może znajdzie tam dzieci, z którymi może się związać. Szczerze to wolałbym, żeby poszedł do Hogwartu. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że Lily będzie chciała Durmstrang dla Harry’ego, chociażby po to żeby podkreślić fakt, że Harry nie jest – Że Harry nie jest jak ona.<br/>
<br/>
- Durmstrang ma swoją reputację – powiedział Syriusz kiwając głową. – To pomogłoby Harry’emu w przyszłości niezmiernie, jeśli zostałby uczniem Durmstrangu. Słyszałem, co prawda, że mają jakiegoś rodzaju egzamin wstępny.<br/>
<br/>
- Oczywiście, że mają.<br/>
<br/>
- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?<br/>
<br/>
- Muszę porozmawiać z Harrym i może będę mógł mu załatwić wcześniej różdżkę.<br/>
<br/>
- Będziesz go szkolić?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie bardzo, ale nauczę go podstawowych zaklęć jakie każde inne czysto krwiste dziecko mogłoby, albo powinno znać.<br/>
<br/>
- Też mogę dać mu kilka lekcji, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował Syriusz. – Albo moglibyśmy znaleźć mu korepetytora.<br/>
<br/>
- Właściwie to korepetytor byłby świetny – powiedział podekscytowany James, - Jestem pewien, że Lily pokocha ten pomysł!<br/>
<br/>
- Pokocham co? – powiedziała Lily, która zjawiła się nagle, trzymając tacę na której leżał kawałek ciasta i szklanka mleka. – Zabieram to do Harry’ego, a potem wy mi powiecie o co chodzi.<br/>
<br/>
- Tak, psze pani!<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
- Korepetytor - Lily odetchnęła, jej oczy szerokie po tym jak James i Syriusz powiedzieli jej o swojej decyzji – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej! To fantastyczne! Myślicie o kimś konkretnym?<br/>
<br/>
- Popytam w pracy – powiedział James. – Zatrudnianie korepetytorów jest całkiem powszechne. Poproszę o rekomendacje i zobaczę gdzie nas to zaprowadzi.<br/>
<br/>
- Genialnie – wyszczerzył się Syriusz. – Powiecie Harry’emu teraz czy później?<br/>
<br/>
- Ja mu powiem – zaoferowała Lily, wstając i idąc w stronę swojego syna, który wciąż był pogrążony w czytaniu książki leżącej na jego kolanach. Lily usiadła obok niego i owinęła swoja rękę wokół jego ramion.<br/>
<br/>
- Harry, skarbie, mam dla ciebie ważną wiadomość. To coś, czego naprawdę nie mogłeś się doczekać.<br/>
<br/>
- Moja własna biblioteka? – Zapytał Harry, podnosząc podekscytowane spojrzenie. – Albo, <cite><em>albo</em><cite><em>,</em> Idziemy obejrzeć <cite><em>prawdziwy</em><cite> mecz Quidditcha?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie do końca – odpowiedziała Lily z czułym uśmiechem. – Masz już dziesięć lat, skarbie, i szkoła nie jest już tak odległa. Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o naszych opcjach? Hogwart i Durmstrang?<br/>
<br/>
- Taaaaak – powiedział niepewnie Harry, nie będąc do końca pewnym czy pamiętał cokolwiek to o czym mówiła jego mama, ale nie chcąc, żeby musiała się powtarzać, bo to prawdopodobnie zakończyłoby się długą lekturą.<br/>
<br/>
- Zdecydowaliśmy, żeby zapisać cię do Durmstrangu. Będzie tam egzamin wstępny, który musisz zdać, ale nie martw się, nie będzie on dla ciebie za trudny – Lily powiedziała mu łagodnie. – Połowa sukcesu leży w przygotowaniach, i to właśnie dlatego twój tata i ja zdecydowaliśmy, żeby kupić ci twoją różdżkę tak szybko, jak to możliwe, a także znaleźć ci korepetytora, który pomoże ci przygotować się do egzaminu.<br/>
<br/>
- Moja <cite><em>różdżka</em><cite> – Harry wciągnął powietrze, podekscytowany. – Tak, mamo! Chcę moją różdżkę! Kiedy idziemy?<br/>
<br/>
- Musisz być odpowiedzialny i ostrożny obchodząc się z nią – poinstruowała Lily. – Żadnych samodzielnych prób używania magii, do czasu aż będziesz starszy, czy to jasne?<br/>
<br/>
- Tak, tak – zgodził się Harry natychmiastowo. – Kiedy pójdziemy? Czy możemy zahaczyć też o Eresy?*<br/>
<br/>
- Esy i Floresy, Harry, nie Eresy. Ale tak, jeśli chcesz, możemy pójść i kupić ci nową książkę. Przygodowa tym razem?<br/>
<br/>
- Zobaczę co Eresy – Esy i Floresy mają na swojej liście rekomendacji. Pani, która tworzą tą listę każdego miesiąca jest <cite><em>geniuszem</em>.<cite><br/>
<br/>
Po drugiej stronie pokoju, James i Syriusz obserwowali rozmawiającą dwójkę, będąc raczej usatysfakcjonowani z nowym postępem. – Pójdę i porozmawiam z Igorem – powiedział Syriusz. – Igor Karkarow. Jest dyrektorem Durmstrangu i Śmierciożercą, więc znam go poniekąd. Wrócę jutro, żeby powiedzieć ci jakie informacje dostałem.<br/>
<br/>
- Już idziesz? – zapytał James, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel pokiwał głową.<br/>
<br/>
- Dużo się dzieje na froncie wojennym – Odpowiedział cicho Syriusz. – Właściwie to jestem całkiem zapracowany, ale po prostu nie mogłem nie wpaść na urodziny Harry’ego, wiesz?<br/>
<br/>
- Dziękuję – powiedział James, odprowadzając Syriusza w stronę kominka. – Trzymaj się i uważaj na siebie, dobrze?<br/>
<br/>
- Zawsze – wyszczerzył się Syriusz, zanim wykrzyczał swoje pożegnania wystarczająco głośno, żeby Harry i Lily je usłyszeli, a potem wyszedł.<br/>
<br/>
- Gdzie w ogóle jest Durmstrang? – James usłyszał pytanie Harry’ego gdy podszedł bliżej.<br/>
<br/>
- Jest nienanoszalny – odpowiedział Lily – Ale najprawdopodobniej gdzieś w Szwecji.<br/>
<br/>
- W Szwecji? Po jakiemu tam mówią?<br/>
<br/>
- Cóż, po Szwedzku, oczywiście.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy muszę się nauczyć szwedzkiego?<br/>
<br/>
- Wątpię – powiedział mu James, siadając na kanapie nieopodal. – Generalnie są około dwa tuziny – cóż, mogłoby być więcej, ale kto wie – szkół na świecie, które uczą magii. Cztery z nich są w Europie. Hogwart jest jedyną, która ogranicza swoich uczniów jedynie do tych, którzy żyją w Wielkiej Brytanii i jest to także jedyna szkoła, która wysyła zaproszenia do swoich uczniów, bez potrzeby zdawania przez nich jakichkolwiek testów. Pozostałe trzy szkoły przyjmują uczniów z całego świata, ale tylko gdy zdadzą test. Wymagany język zależ od instytutu, oczywiście, ale w Europie jedynym wymaganym językiem jest angielski.<br/>
<br/>
- Jakie są pozostałe szkoły?<br/>
<br/>
- Jest na przykład Akademia Magii Beauxbatons we Francji. Mówi się, że to świetna szkoła, mimo że jej program nauczania kładzie większy nacisk na sztukę i etykietę niż na, powiedzmy, pojedynkowanie się. Potem jest Hogwart, którego jus znasz. Trzecia szkoła – i na chwilę obecną wybór numer jeden każdej czysto krwistej rodziny z odrobiną ambicji – to Instytut Magii Durmstrang.<br/>
<br/>
- Jaka jest czwarta szkoła? – Harry zapytał, ciekawy.<br/>
<br/>
- Magiczna Szkoła Zaklęć Flory. Jest ona dla czarownic i czarodziei ze specjalnymi potrzebami – wyjaśniła Lily. – Masz dwie świetne opcje: Hogwart i Durmstrang. Chociaż, oczywiście, Durmstrang byłby lepszy.<br/>
<br/>
- Kiedy pójdziemy kupić moją różdżkę? – Harry ponowił swoje wcześniejsze pytanie, nie będąc pewnym którą szkołę chciałby wybrać.<br/>
<br/>
- Czemu by nie dzisiaj – powiedział James ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Dzień jest wciąż młody i nie mamy żadnych powodów, by czekać. Pójdziemy do Ollivandera, oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się Lily. – Okej, Zbierajmy się!<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Ulica Pokątna zawsze była zatłoczona i głośna, co miało w zwyczaju sprawiać, że Harry czuł się słabo – zwyczajnie nie był on przyzwyczajony do widzenia i słyszenia <em>tak</em> <cite>wiele<cite> na raz. Bycie otoczonym przez ludzi było dziwnie wymęczające.<br/>
<br/>
- Trzymaj się blisko mnie, Harry – powiedziała Lily, jej ręce na jego ramionach.- Nie oddalaj się ode mnie. Najpierw pójdziemy dostać twoją różdżkę.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy dostanę też moją własną sowę za jakiś czas? – Harry chciał wiedzieć kiedy przeszli obok Centrum Handlowego Eyelopa. – Mogę ją dostać; czy <cite><em>mógłbym</em><cite> ją dostać?<br/>
<br/>
- Czy ja właśnie usłyszałam splot przecinka? – Spytała go Lily, uśmiechając się delikatnie – Ale tak, w porządku, dostaniesz jedną. Jeszcze nie teraz… jednak jeśli przejdziesz egzamin wstępny, kupię ci którąkolwiek sowę będziesz chciał.<br/>
<br/>
- Obiecujesz?<br/>
<br/>
- Obiecuję. A teraz, jesteśmy na miejscu.<br/>
<br/>
Sklep przed którym się zatrzymali był dość wąski i nędzny. Schodzące złote litery namalowane wzdłuż drzwi mówiły: <cite><em>Ollivanderowie: Wytwórcy Najlepszych Różdżek Od 382R. Przed Naszą Erą</em><cite>. Pojedyncza różdżka leżała na wyblakłej poduszce za zakurzoną szybą okna wystawowego. Brzęczący dzwoneczek zadzwonił gdzieś w czeluściach sklepu, kiedy weszli oni do środka. To było maleńkie, maleńkie miejsce – ledwo mogące pomieścić ich trójkę.<br/>
<br/>
- Dobry wieczór – rozległ się miękki głos, i stary mężczyzna wyłonił się zza zaplecza, patrząc na nich swoimi szerokimi, bladymi oczami, które świeciły niczym księżyce w tym ponurym sklepie. Stary mężczyzna był denerwujący i przypominał Harry’emu oszustów z jego bajek.<br/>
<br/>
-Potterowie – powiedział wtedy mężczyzna – Trochę wcześnie, ale nie przesadnie. W rzeczy samej, nie przesadnie. Pani Potter - miło znów panią widzieć. Wydaje się jak by to było ledwie wczoraj kiedy sama tutaj pani była, kupując swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Wierzba, dziesięć i ¼ cala, bardzo elegancka. Znakomita do rzucania uroków.<br/>
<br/>
- Tak, panie Ollivander – Lily odpowiedziała dawkowo. – Służyła mi dobrze.<br/>
<br/>
- Dobrze to słyszeć. Dobrze w rzeczy samej. A o to James Potter! Mahoń, jedenaście cali, bardzo poręczna. Trochę więcej mocy i znakomita do transmutacji.<br/>
<br/>
- Tak –odrzekł James niezręcznie. – Jesteśmy tu dzisiaj po różdżkę mojego syna, jednakże. Czy powinniśmy, um, przystąpić do zakupu?<br/>
<br/>
- Oczywiście. Pozwól mi spojrzeć, młody panie Potter – powiedział Ollivander i wyciągnął z kieszeni długą taśmę ze srebrna podziałką. – Która ręka ma moc?<br/>
<br/>
- Prawa.<br/>
<br/>
- Wyciągnij ją w takim razie, o tak. – Zmierzył Harry’emu rękę od ramienia do palca, potem od nadgarstka do łokcia, od ramienia do podłogi, od kolana do pachy i naokoło jego głowy. Kiedy zmierzył, powiedział – Każda różdżka od Ollivandera posiada rdzeń z potężnej magicznej substancji, panie Potter. Używamy włosia jednorożca, piór z ogona Feniksa, i włókien ze smoczego serca. Nie ma dwóch jednakowych różdżek, tak jak nie ma dwóch takich samych jednorożców, feniksów czy smoków. No i, oczywiście, nigdy się nie osiągnie równie pomyślnych rezultatów, używając różdżki innego czarodzieja.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy to postanowione? – Harry zapytał, gdy Ollivander przestał go mierzyć i wziął krok do tyłu.<br/>
<br/>
- Być może nie – mężczyzna odpowiedział wymijająco, zanim sięgnął po pudełko – W porządku, panie Potter. Niech pan spróbuje tej. Buk, włókno ze smoczego serca, dziewięć cali, poręczna i giętka. Po prostu weź ją i machnij. – Harry zrobił właśnie tak, i zamiast zaiskrzyć się, jak wiedział, że powinna, końcówka różdżki eksplodowała z cichym ‘bum’. Ollivander zamrugał szybko kilka razy, zanim pokręcił głową.<br/>
<br/>
-Różdżka była za słaba, eh. Klon, siedem cali, pióro feniksa. Dosyć giętka. Spróbuj. – Harry spróbował, ale ledwie zdążył podnieść różdżkę, kiedy ta stanęła w płomieniach, sprawiając że krzyknął i upuścił ją właśnie wtedy, kiedy miska wody została wylana na płonący patyk. Ollivander skrzywił się ponownie i odwrócił na moment, zanim wyciągnął jeszcze kolejną różdżkę.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy ta będzie bezpieczna? – spytała przezornie Lily – Nie chcę, żeby mój syn skończył ranny.<br/>
<br/>
- Tutaj – powiedział Ollivander, podając różdżkę Harry’emu – Heban, 8 i pół cala, włos z ogona jednorożca. Elastyczna. No dalej, no dalej, wypróbuj ją. – Harry spróbował. I spróbował. I spróbował jeszcze kilka razy, z bardziej lub mniej destrukcyjnymi rezultatami. Stosik z wypróbowanymi różdżkami wznosił się wyżej i wyżej na drewnianym krześle, ale z każdą kolejną wyciągniętą z półki różdżką, pan Ollivander zdawał się tylko bardziej zaintrygowany.<br/>
<br/>
- Trudny klient, eh? Nic się nie martw, znajdziemy idealną różdżkę gdzieś tutaj.<br/>
<br/>
- Jest pan pewny? – zapytał Harry – Czy muszę wypróbować każdą z tych różdżek?<br/>
<br/>
- Kiedy sięgasz po różdżkę, co czujesz? – Ollivander spytał, a Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca rozumiejąc dlaczego to pytanie zostało zadane. - Właściwie to nic – odpowiedział – Nie czuję nic.<br/>
<br/>
- Twoja różdżka będzie tą, do której będziesz się czuł przyciągany – Lily wyjaśniła spokojnie, a Ollivander pokiwał głową. - Przejdź się tam – starszy pan powiedział, wskazując na zaplecze sklepu i na korytarz wypełniony półkami z różdżkami – i spróbuj poczuć, która różdżka będzie… apelująca. Harry nie był pewny co dokładnie miał zrobić, ale i tak poszedł się przejść pomiędzy półkami. Miał jednak dziwne odczucie. Dziwne odczucie, którego nie potrafił nazwać. Jakby… jakby…<br/>
<br/>
I nagle Harry przypomniał sobie książkę, której nigdy nie otworzył. Książkę, która nie miała tytułu. Dobrze skrytą, pokrytą kurzem książkę z brudną brązową okładką, którą Harry zobaczył lata temu, i o której zapomniał. Dlaczego przypomniał sobie o niej właśnie teraz? Nie mogła być przecież teraz przydatna, prawda? Tylko że pamiętanie o czasie kiedy widział tą książkę, przypomniało mu o tym co robił teraz, i nagle poczuł przyciąganie, i ślepo, bez zawahania, Harry sięgnął po czerwone pudełko, które zdawało się wręcz doskoczyć do jego ręki.<br/>
<br/>
Stał tak przez długą chwilę, ściskając kurczowo pudełko, zanim niepewnie udał się w drogę powrotną na przód sklepu.<br/>
<br/>
- Znalazłeś ją, tak? – powiedział Ollivander z uśmiechem. – Pozwól, że spojrzę, młody czło– O, Merlinie. – Reakcja mężczyzny, nagła zmiana w jego głosie i postawa gdy zobaczył różdżkę, wprawiła Harry’ego w zmartwienie jak i niepewność.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy jest jakiś problem? – zapytała Lily, pokazując Harry’emu, żeby stanął obok niej, co chętnie uczynił. Ollivander spojrzał znad różdżki i posłał Harry’emu długie spojrzenie, jakby widział chłopca po raz pierwszy.<br/>
<br/>
- Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka. <cite><em>To</em><cite> jest twoja różdżka.<br/>
<br/>
- T-tak? I?<br/>
<br/>
- Pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem, panie Potter. Co do jednej. I tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro znajduje się w pańskiej różdżce, uronił jeszcze jedno pióro – tylko jedno. Tak, trzynaście i pół cala. Cis. Doprawdy ciekawe jest, jak te rzeczy się dzieją. To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja, nigdy o tym nie zapominajcie.<br/>
<br/>
- Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze rozumiem – westchnęła Lily – Jest pan w szoku, ponieważ bliźniacza różdżka Harry’ego jest już w kogoś posiadaniu?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie – odrzekł Ollivander. – Kiedy rzeczywiście bliźniacze różdżki są rzadko spotykane, to nie jest powodem mojej… trwogi, Pani Potter.<br/>
<br/>
- W takim razie co jest powodem?<br/>
<br/>
- Ten, kto posiada drugą różdżkę, oczywiście.<br/>
<br/>
- A kto by to mógł być? – Zapytał James, ciekawy. Ollivander spojrzał na Harry’ego ponownie, jego oczy świeciły dziwnym blaskiem.<br/>
<br/>
- Czarny Pan, panie Potter. Czarny Pan we własnej osobie.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
- Nie możemy powiedzieć o tym nikomu dopóki Harry będzie w stanie się obronić. <em>Jeśli </em><cite><em>w ogóle</em><cite>. – Lily zadeklarowała kiedy tylko ich trójka była z powrotem w domu. Harry ściskał swoją różdżkę, zastanawiając się, czemu wszystko zawsze musiało być tak skomplikowane. – Czarny Pan ma wrogów i jeśli ta wiedza przedostanie się do ludzi Harry będzie w centrum uwagi a ludzie zaczną tworzyć różne <cite><em>przypuszczenia</em><cite><em>.</em><br/>
<br/>
- Tak – zgodził się James. – Nie chcemy ani nie potrzebujemy niepotrzebnej uwagi. Pamiętaj o tym, Harry, i nigdy nie mów komukolwiek o swojej różdżce. Dobrze?<br/>
<br/>
- Okej – obiecał Harry. Wciąż myślał o niezatytułowanej książce, którą zobaczył lata temu, i zastanawiał się, czy wciąż mógłby ją znaleźć. Może powinien poprosić o pomoc skrzata domowego? – Ale powiecie wujkowi Syriuszowi, tak?<br/>
<br/>
- Będzie jedynym, któremu powiemy – odrzekł James – Tak się cieszę, że Ollivander przyrzekł nie mówić o tym nikomu.<br/>
<br/>
- Nawet nie mów – zgodziła się Lily – Wyobraź sobie Skeeter dowiadującą się o tym.<br/>
<br/>
- Trzeba by ją zabić, żeby siedziała cicho – powiedział James z grymasem. – Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie to zrobić, szczerze. Ah, jestem <cite><em>wykończony</em><cite><em>.</em> Chyba utnę sobie drzemkę.</cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></p><p>- A <cite><em>ty</em><cite> jesteś zmęczony, jubilacie? – spytała Lily, a Harry pokręcił głową. </cite></cite></p><p>- Właściwie, to chciałbym pójść do biblioteki – powiedział Harry – w końcu nie poszliśmy do Eresów.</p><p>- Przeczytałeś już „Dumę i Uprzedzenie”? – chciała wiedzieć Lily, a jej syn zrobił zdegustowana minę.</p><p>
  <cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><cite><br/>
- Przeczytałem kawałek. Jest taka <cite><em>żałosna</em><cite><em>.</em><br/>
<br/>
- Jest <cite><em>romantyczna</em><cite>, taka właśnie jest. Ale zakładam, że chciałbyś książkę przygodową albo fantastykę? Jest trylogia „Władcy Pierścieni”. Myślę, że pokochasz te książki.<br/>
<br/>
- Czy to nie była ta seria napisana przez charłaka? – spytał James.<br/>
<br/>
- Tak, James. Nie sprawia, że książki są gorsze, zapewniam cię.<br/>
<br/>
Harry opuścił swoich rodziców, żeby ze sobą porozmawiali, i skierował się do biblioteki. Nie do końca pamiętał gdzie widział książkę, ale ponieważ podsłuchiwał wtedy swojego ojca i ojca chrzestnego, musiało to być niedaleko schodów.<br/>
<br/>
<cite><em>‘Odzyskiwanie Magii, Zbawienie i Tradycje, Uchwały i Jak Się Ich Trzymać… to nie jest fikcja. Szkoda. Może nie będę nawet chciał czytać tej książki jak już ją znajdę? Co jeśli– tutaj!’</em><cite><br/>
<br/>
Harry pośpiesznie wyciągnął brzydki notes i znowu poczuł dziwne mrowienie magii. Sama książka wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak Harry ją zapamiętał: stara i nieciekawa. Jego palce nacisnęły miękką skórę okładki, i ostrożnie starł kurz osiadły na książce.<br/>
<br/>
Po paru minutach wahania , Harry otworzył książkę, żeby spojrzeć na pierwszą stronę i zerknął na prawie nieczytelne pismo, które tam znalazł. Nie mógł określić jak dawno temu książka została spisana, ale tekst niżej był jeszcze jakoś czytelny.<br/>
<br/>
<cite><em>Nie wiem co mówione o mnie będzie w przyszłości, jeśli cokolwiek będzie. Słyszałem ich nazywających mnie Haines Głupiec kiedy myślą, że ich nie słyszę. Głupiec, mówią, jakby ambicja była czymś, od czego trzeba się trzymać z daleka.</em><cite><br/>
<br/>
- Czy to pamiętnik? – Harry wymamrotał na głos, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Dlaczego mieliby mieć pamiętnik kogoś obcego w ich prywatnej bibliotece?<br/>
<br/>
<cite><em>Dorastałem w cieniu tych, których moce ujawniły się znacznie wcześniej niż moje. Moi bracia, z których każdy następny odnosił większe sukcesy niż poprzedni, byli uważani za o wiele bardziej wartościowych niż ja. Zaniedbana, ma ambicja podpalona została przez desperację. Dokonałem rzeczy, o których nie powinienem był nawet myśleć.</em><cite><br/>
<br/>
Harry zaprzestał czytania i przekartkował resztę książki, zauważając powtarzające się podpisy. Zajęło mu chwilę, żeby odczytać imię: Haines Potter.<br/>
<br/>
<cite>‘<em>Mój krewny? Nigdy przedtem o nim nie słyszałem’</em><cite> pomyślał Harry. Ale znowu, roztrząsanie historii jego własnej rodziny nigdy nie było jednym z zainteresowań Harry’ego.<br/>
<br/>
Decydując się na zabranie pamiętnika ze sobą, chłopiec przycisnął książkę do piersi i skierował się do wyjścia. Nie był pewien, czy chciał ją czytać od razu – miał już trzy inne książki, które doczytał dopiero do połowy – ale i tak wolał trzymać książkę w swoim pokoju. Na wszelki wypadek.<br/>
<br/>
Jutro, Syriusz przyjdzie i opowie im o Durmstrangu oraz czy udało mu się, czy też nie, znaleźć korepetytora dla Harry’ego. Czego w ogóle miałby go uczyć korepetytor? Czy kazałby Harry’emu czytać o teorii magii i historii jak robiła czasem jego mama?<br/>
<br/>
<cite>‘<em>Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie jakaś surowa ciotka’</em><cite> pomyślał Harry, wchodząc do swojego pokoju. <cite><em>‘Wątpię. Z pewnością wujek Syriusz nie pokara mnie w ten sposób’</em><cite><em>.</em><br/>
<br/>
Nieobecnie Harry zastanawiał się czy Ron i Draco mieli korepetytorów, albo czy w ogóle zamierzali jakichś mieć. Minęło już trochę czasu od kiedy ostatnio ich widział, i czasami Harry zastanawiał się czy dwaj chłopcy w ogóle jeszcze o nim czasem myśleli.<br/>
<br/>
Pewnie nie.<br/>
<br/>
Może nawet o nim zapomnieli. Ludzie zawsze zdawali się go łatwo zapominać.<br/>
<br/>
<cite>‘<em>Ciekawe czy wszyscy w Durmstrangu też będą tacy’</em><cite> pomyślał chłopiec, czując się trochę smutnym na taką możliwość. Marzenie o posiadaniu najlepszego przyjaciela wciąż żyło w jego sercu, ale Harry obawiał się, że może zwyczajnie nie był wystarczająco interesujący, żeby tak się stało. Zastanawiał się czy to kiedykolwiek się zmieni.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Następnego dnia, Harry obudził się przy kimś siedzącym na jego łóżku. Otworzył oczy tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć swojego ojca chrzestnego patrzącego na niego z góry z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.<br/>
<br/>
- Jest w pół do jedenastej – powiedział Syriusz. – Może już pora, żeby wstawać?<br/>
<br/>
- Ale tutaj jest taaak wygodnie – odpowiedział Harry, i ziewnął, zanurzając się jeszcze głębiej w swoją ciepłą pościel.<br/>
<br/>
- Twoi rodzice powiedzieli mi o twojej różdżce – kontynuował Syriusz, kładąc swoją rękę na głowie Harry’ego – Powiedzieli ci już… żebyś o tym nie mówił, prawda?<br/>
<br/>
- Ta.<br/>
<br/>
- Martwią się.<br/>
<br/>
- Ale – zaczął Harry – Czy to nie jest trochę <cite><em>odlotowe</em><cite>, że mam bliźniaczą różdżkę Czarnego Pana?<br/>
<br/>
- To przyciągnęłoby w twoja stronę niepotrzebną uwagę – wyjaśnił delikatnie Syriusz – A uwaga Czarnego Pana to naprawdę ciężkie brzemię do noszenia. Uważałby twoją różdżkę za własną, i, jeśli byłbyś niegodny w jego oczach, zabiłby cię, żeby ją odzyskać.<br/>
<br/>
- Naprawdę? – wyszeptał Harry, jego oczy rozszerzyły się i chłodne uczucie zagościło w jego wnętrzu. Już nie czuł się śpiący, i nagle jego pościel nie była wystarczająca, żeby utrzymać go w ciepłym. – <cite><em>Zrobiłby</em> to?<cite><br/>
<br/>
- Zrobiłby – potwierdził Syriusz – zresztą, nawet gdyby pozwolił ci żyć, jego Śmierciożercy – ci, którzy wciąż aktywnie dla niego walczą, walczą przeciwko każdemu i wszystkim, nawet samemu sobie – nie zostawiliby cię w spokoju.<br/>
<br/>
- Tylko dlatego, że mam tą różdżkę?<br/>
<br/>
- Nawet najmniejsze z rzeczy mogą przynieść największe z problemów.<br/>
<br/>
- To dlatego mama i tata się martwią.<br/>
<br/>
- Tak.<br/>
<br/>
- Zachowam to w sekrecie – obiecał Harry – Będę tak dyskretny, że <cite><em>nikt</em><cite> nie będzie wiedział.<br/>
<br/>
- Moja krew – rzekł Syriusz, i w końcu się uśmiechnął. – Umyj zęby, twarz, i się przebierz, dzieciaku, i zejdź na dół. Śniadanie jest gotowe i opowiem ci o Durmstrangu.<br/>
<br/>
- Byłeś tam? – zapytał Harry, wygrzebując się ze swojego łóżka i biegnąc do łazienki, żeby umyć twarz i zęby. Syriusz podążył za nim i stanął w drzwiach.<br/>
<br/>
- Ja uczęszczałem do Hogwartu, więc wszystkie informacje uzyskałem od Igora Karkarowa, który jest tam dyrektorem. Ale tak, odwiedziłem wczoraj Durmstrang.<br/>
<br/>
- Jak on wygląda?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- Budynek jest mniejszy od Hogwartu. Brzydszy też. Ale ich zakres edukacji jest lepszy i na chwilę obecną liczy sobie więcej uczniów.<br/>
<br/>
- Ale jakim cudem Hogwart jest większy, skoro Durmstrang ma więcej uczniów? – spytał Harry, jego głos przytłumiony przez szczoteczkę w jego ustach. Syriusz uśmiechnął się na uroczy widok, zanim odpowiedział na pytanie.<br/>
<br/>
- Hogwart ma wiele nieużywanych sal lekcyjnych. Budynek Durmstrangu ma tylko cztery piętra, i są tam same klasy. Dormitoria są w osobnych budynkach. Z kolei błonia są dużo większe z powodu ich trzech boisk do Quidditcha i dwóch aren do pojedynków na otwartym powietrzu. Liczba studentów, jednakże, zostanie znacznie obcięta w porównaniu do tego jaka jest teraz – Jeszcze nie mam pewności dlaczego ani jak, ale tak właśnie powiedział mi Igor.<br/>
<br/>
- <cite>Areny do pojedynków?<cite> – powtórzył Harry z niedowierzaniem, po tym jak skończył płukać usta – Mówisz <cite>poważnie?<cite> Czy oni <cite>naprawdę<cite> się tam pojedynkują?<br/>
<br/>
- Pojedynki są właściwie przedmiotem, który zaczyna się podczas trzeciego roku edukacji – powiedział Syriusz – Karkarow powiedział, że jest tam on bardzo zaawansowany. I wiesz, że Czarny Pan od czasu do czasu testuje siódmo rocznych uczniów osobiście, prawda?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie wiedziałem o tym – odrzekł Harry – Czy Czarny Pan rozpozna moją różdżkę jeśli ją zobaczy?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie mamy pewności – powiedział mu Syriusz, prowadząc chłopca w stronę kuchni gdzie zjedzą śniadanie – ale zawsze jest ryzyko. I to właśnie dlatego, Harry, kiedy zaczniesz uczęszczać do Durmstrangu…<br/>
<br/>
- Chcemy żebyś nie wyróżniał się z tłumu – powiedziała Lily, kończąc wypowiedź Syriusza kiedy dwójka weszła do kuchni; naturalnie usłyszała ich rozmowę. – Oczywiście chcę, żebyś dobrze sobie radził, ale nie dawaj innym powodu, żeby cię wyróżniali.<br/>
<br/>
- Mówisz to tak, jakbym był jakimś tajnym agentem – Harry rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu i usiadł obok Jamesa, który położył przed swoim synem babeczkę.<br/>
<br/>
- Proszę – powiedział mężczyzna – Smakołyk!<br/>
<br/>
- Najpierw płatki! – zarządziła Lily, chwytając babeczkę zanim Harry zdążył, stawiając przed nim w zamian za to miskę płatków śniadaniowych. – Tutaj.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh, <cite><em>mamo.</em><br/>
- Co powiedział Karkarow o egzaminie wstępnym? – zapytał James i Syriusz, który teraz siedział naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechnął się.<br/>
<br/>
- Zapisałem Harry’ego. Następnego lipca będzie musiał przejść przez egzamin. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, szkołę zacznie pierwszego września, za rok.<br/>
<br/>
- Pytałeś go jaki to będzie rodzaj egzaminu? Praktyczny, teoretyczny?<br/>
<br/>
- Właściwie, sprawdzą tylko zgodność jego magii w stosunku do różnych zaklęć i materii. Nic do czego mógłby się specjalnie uczyć. Posiadanie korepetytora pomoże mu jednak przygotować się do tego, co będzie po tym jak się dostanie.<br/>
<br/>
- Widziałeś jakie są dormitoria?<br/>
<br/>
- Tak, różnią się <cite><em>bardzo</em><cite> od tych co były w Hogwarcie – powiedział Syriusz z kiwnięciem głowy. Zmniejszają liczbę uczniów i całkowicie zmieniają sposób zakwaterowania. Dormitoria są świeżo wybudowane. Siedem Wieży, tak Igor nazwał dormitoria, są właśnie tym. Siedem apartamentów z jedna kawalerką na każdym piętrze.<br/>
<br/>
- Ile będzie pięter? – zapytała Lily, ciekawa odpowiedzi.<br/>
<br/>
- Chyba dziesięć. Kiedy już zmiany zostaną wprowadzone, będzie łącznie siedemdziesięciu uczniów.<br/>
<br/>
- To strasznie mało – stwierdził James, szczerze zaskoczony. – Jak wiele mają ich teraz, sześciuset?<br/>
<br/>
- Coś koło tego – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Przygotowują się do tego już od jakiegoś czasu, i jest wiele zaprzyjaźnionych szkół, gotowych przyjąć uczniów, którzy zostaną wyrzuceni w razie nie zdania testu.<br/>
<br/>
- To okrutne – wymamrotała Lily. – Wiesz może jaki jest tego powód?<br/>
<br/>
- Nic nie jest pewne – przyznał Syriusz. – Przyjrzałem się tym apartamentom, jednakże. Pozwolę sobie rzec, że są naprawdę przyjemne. Jeśli Harry się dostanie, będzie miał swoją własną łazienkę i małą kuchnię. Jak się okazało, uczniowie mogą wybierać między jedzeniem w wielkiej Sali jedzenia przygotowanego przez skrzaty domowe, a robieniem sobie własnego w swoich mieszkankach.<br/>
<br/>
- Może powinniśmy zapisać Harry’ego na kurs gotowania – zaproponowała Lily. – Nawet jeśli teraz jest za mały, żeby samemu gotować, w późniejszym życiu z pewnością uzna tą umiejętność za przydatną.<br/>
<br/>
- <cite><em>Mamo!</em><cite> – krzyknął Harry – Nie mogę gotować! To—<br/>
<br/>
- Dla bab – kontynuował Syriusz – pieczenie ciasteczek to coś, co robią dziewczyny dla swoich chłopaków.<br/>
<br/>
- Nie ma nic babskiego w zarzynaniu kurczaka na obiad – warknęła Lily – Nie ma nic dziewczęcego w używaniu ostrych, dużych noży, żeby ciąć i siekać. I, naprawdę, wy dwaj, to gotowanie. Jakim cudem gotowanie jest związane z płcią? Co, <cite>j<em>edzenie</em><cite> też jest dla bab?<br/>
<br/>
- Ma rację – powiedział James z uśmiechem – Swoją drogą, znalazłeś korepetytora dla Harry’ego?<br/>
<br/>
- Spytałem koleżanki, poleciła tego faceta – zaczął Syriusz – Nazywa się Gilderoy Lockhart. Jak się okazuje, jest on jakiegoś rodzaju geniuszem? Bohaterem? Nie jestem pewien, ale wygrał nagrodę Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika “Czarownica” pięć razy z rzędu.<br/>
<br/>
- Znam go! – wykrzyknęła zachwycona Lily – Taki przystojny, czarujący mężczyzna! Oh, James, z <cite><em>pewnością</em><cite> go wynajmiemy!<br/>
<br/>
- Tylko dlatego, że się uśmiecha?<br/>
<br/>
- Ma także Order Merlina, Trzeciej Klasy, i jest honorowym członkiem Ligii Czarnej Magii! Nie wspominając już nawet, że napisał <cite><em>tak</em> wiele książek o, <cite>cóż<cite>, wszystkim! – pośpiesznie wyjaśniła Lily, jej oczy świecące z podekscytowania – Napisał na przykład „Podróże z Wampirami” i „Włóczęgi z Wilkołakami”. Jest niesamowicie popularny!<br/>
<br/>
- Mamo – jęknął Harry z niedowierzeniem. On, jego tata i ojciec chrzestny wpatrywali się w Lily ze zdziwieniem. – Jesteś jego <cite><em>fanką</em>?<cite><br/>
<br/>
- Nie! – krzyknęła Lily, rumieniąc się. – On po prostu, <cite>cóż<cite>, jest odważny i mówi się, że jest potężny i osiągnął tak wiele, i –<br/>
<br/>
- I wygrał Nagrodę Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika „Wiedźma” pięć razy pod rząd – wciął się James, powtarzając wcześniejsze słowa Syriusza – W porządku, jeśli się zgodzi, zatrudnimy go, żeby uczył Harry’ego. Mówiłeś, że nie spotkałeś tego gościa osobiście?<br/>
<br/>
- Nie spotkałem – zgodził się Syriusz – Nie mam pojęcia jak wygląda, ale poproszę Sinistrę, żeby zaplanowała mi spotkanie. Wywiad.<br/>
<br/>
- Mogę zająć się wywiadem, przeczytałam wszystkie jego książki, więc wiem czego się spodziewać – zaoferowała Lily – Jestem pewna, że będzie genialnym nauczycielem dla Harry’ego.<br/>
<br/>
- Hurra – mruknął Harry znad swoich płatków – Nie mogę się doczekać.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Dopiero trzy dni później, Harry w końcu spotkał swojego korepetytora. Dwór Potterów został wysprzątany, a Harry ubrany był w nowy zestaw niewygodnych szat. Siedział w salonie obok Syriusza, który próbował za wszelką cenę wprowadzić go w niepokój.<br/>
<br/>
- Czego on będzie mnie w ogóle uczył? – zapytał Harry – I czy za każdym razem będę musiał być ubrany w <cite><em>ten</em><cite> sposób?<br/>
<br/>
- Wiesz Harry – zachichotał Syriusz – Zauważyłem, że ponad połowa twoich wypowiedzi to pytania. Jesteś bardzo ciekawskim małym jelonkiem, czyż nie?<br/>
<br/>
- Mam dziesięć lat. Nie jestem <cite><em>mały</em><cite>.<br/>
<br/>
- Oczywiście, że nie.<br/>
<br/>
- Lockhart niedługo tutaj będzie – rzekł James, wchodząc do salonu – Nienaganne zachowanie, jasne?<br/>
<br/>
- Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem niegrzeczny w stosunku do gości? Spytał Harry, a jego ojciec się uśmiechnął.<br/>
<br/>
- Właściwie to było do Syriusza, nie do ciebie.<br/>
<br/>
- Hej! – zawołał oburzony Syriusz – Ja <cite><em>zawsze</em><cite> zachowuję się nienagannie!<br/>
<br/>
- Niech nas Merlin ratuje, w takim razie – odpowiedział radośnie James i właśnie wtedy usłyszeli aktywujący się kominek floo. Niedługo po tym Lily wkroczyła do pokoju z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, a za nią podążał nowy korepetytor Harry’ego. Był on wysokim mężczyzną z falowanymi blond włosami i jasnoniebieskimi oczami. Jego uśmiech ukazywał proste, lśniące zęby i dołeczki w policzkach.<br/>
<br/>
Był także ubrany w wyraziście fioletowe szaty.<br/>
<br/>
- Witam, witam – powiedział mężczyzna, podając sobie dłonie z Jamesem, potem z Syriuszem, i na końcu z Harrym. – Jestem, jak z pewnością wiecie, Gilderoy Lockhart. Albo profesor Lockhart w tym wypadku, heh. Przepiękny dom, pani Potter. Absolutnie oszałamiający.<br/>
<br/>
- Oh proszę, mów mi Lily – powiedziała z uśmiechem – I dziękuję. Um, usiądź proszę. Chciałbyś może herbaty, kawy?<br/>
<br/>
- Wiosenna woda, poproszę – powiedział Lockhart z kolejnym oślepiającym uśmiechem – Nie za bardzo piję herbatę czy kawę – widzicie, są złe dla moich zębów.<br/>
<br/>
<cite>‘Naprawdę? To jest nauczyciel?’<cite> pomyślał Harry z niedowierzaniem, omiatając wzrokiem fioletowe szaty. <cite>‘Ten koleś?’<cite><br/>
<br/>
Wygląda na niekompetentnego – wyszeptał Syriusz, i po upewnieniu się, że Lily nie zauważy, James pokiwał głową z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy, podczas gdy obserwowali resztę przepytywania.<br/>
<br/>
- Jak dla mnie nie brzmi on zbyt przekonująco – wysyczał James – ale Lily wyraźnie go lubi i jeśli go nie zatrudnię, będzie na mnie wściekła.<br/>
<br/>
- Pantoflarz.<br/>
<br/>
- <cite><em>Żonaty</em><cite><em>.</em><br/>
<br/>
- Tato, czy ja na serio będę musiał być jego uczniem? – spytał Harry po cichu – To znaczy, to nie tak, że myślę, że jest bezmózgiem, ale wątpię, że będzie w stanie nauczyć mnie <cite>czegokolwiek<cite>.<br/>
<br/>
- Mógłby cię nauczyć jaki nie powinieneś być – odpowiedział Syriusz i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał na niego spode łba.<br/>
<br/>
- To ty go znalazłeś – powiedział Harry. – Wujku Syriuszu, <cite><em>nienawidzę</em><cite> cię w tej chwili.<br/>
<br/>
Naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na swoje przyszłe lekcje. Już nie.</cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite></cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite> </cite>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rozdział drugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nie wiele czasu zajęło Harry’emu uświadomienie sobie, że jedynym tematem, w którym Gilderoy ”mów mi Gildy” był ekspertem, był ten dotyczący niego samego. Było to, częściej niż rzadziej, frustrujące. Jakim cudem jego matka pozwoliła <em>temu </em><em>facetowi</em> Oh, jasne, była jego <em>fanką</em><em>, </em>nie ważne jak bardzo pragnęła temu zaprzeczyć. Harry nie był pewien co myśleć o tej nowo odkrytej rewelacji o swojej drogiej matce.</p><p>Na dworze, skrzaty domowe przygotowały salę lekcyjną dla Harry’ego, w której Lockhart uczył go w każdy dzień powszedni przez dwie godziny. Zazwyczaj lekcje wyglądały mniej więcej tak: Lockhart dawał Harry’emu coś do przeczytania, Harry wybierał czytanie czegoś innego, a Lockhart gadał o sam o sobie samym, wyraźnie nieświadomym poczynań Harry’ego.</p><p>Układ działał nawet dobrze.</p><p>—teraz, wierz mi, każdy inny czarodziej uciekłby, gdyby tam był! Dziesięć, nie, właściwie, myślę, że było tam prawie <em>dwadzieścia</em> wilkołaków biegnących wprost na mnie, z wyraźnym zamiarem zakończenia mego życia. Ale <em>hah, </em>nie wiedziały z <em>kim </em>miały do czynienia! Ja, oczywiście, zdołałem pokonać je wszystkie— <em>‘</em><em>Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie nasłano na niego jeszcze płatnych zabójców’</em> pomyślał Harry, po tym jak skończył trzeci rozdział „Zielonej Wiedźmy” Susan Cooper.</p><p>- Powiedz mi, Harry – odezwał się nagle Lockhart, pochylając się – Czy rozważałeś może zaopatrzenie się w szaty  z wzorem pawiego upierzenia? Kolory wyglądałyby na tobie fantastycznie! Jedyne w czym cię widzę, to czarny, i chociaż jest to wspaniały kolor łatwo łączący się ze wszystkim, nie jest on po prostu <em>wystarczający.</em></p><p>- Pawie upierzenie? – powtórzył Harry, nie będąc pewnym jak w ogóle na to zareagować. – Um, nie. To znaczy, <em>naprawdę</em>, nie. Żadnych pawich szat. Proszę. Powiedz, jakie były inkantacje, których użyłeś do pokonania wilkołaków?</p><p>- Jesteś za młody, żeby je znać – odrzekł Lockhart wymijająco – Ale, co ty na to, żebym opowiedział ci o tym, jak uratowałem dwie niewiasty przed boginem, hmm? Byłem w Zimbabwe, gdzie kupiłem pomarańczowy zestaw szat, które pokażę ci jutro, kiedy bogin— cóż, to był właściwie <em>więcej </em>niż jeden bogin. To było bardziej jak <em>zgraja</em> boginów…</p><p>Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w mężczyznę, nim westchnął i postanowił powrócić do czytania swojej książki .  Jeśli chciał się czegoś nauczyć, będzie musiał oczywiście uczyć się na własną rękę. Lockhart był wyraźnie niezainteresowany niczym innym, jak tylko marnowaniem jego czasu.</p><p>Jego mama powiedziała mu, że ten mężczyzna był z domu Ravenclaw w Hogwarcie, który był rzekomo dla tych o bystrym umyśle… Harry’emu trudno było w to jednak uwierzyć .</p><p>‘<em>Nie mogę się tak po prostu marnować’</em>  pomyślał mizernie Harry, powstrzymując ziewnięcie ‘<em>Naprawdę muszę się uczyć. Czegoś pożytecznego. Mama chce, żebym dostał się do Durmstrangu – co jeśli zawalę tylko dlatego, że nie przygotowywałem się wystarczająco dużo?’</em></p><p>Harry wiedział, że w Durmstrangu, dziedzice niektórych z owianych najgorszą sławą Mrocznych rodzin będą się uczyć. Inne dzieci były zobowiązane znać Mroczne zaklęcia i będą wiedziały jak się obronić, przynajmniej tyle. Jak Harry miał zaimponować komukolwiek w porównaniu z takimi ludźmi? Nie mógł sobie <em>pozwolić</em> na takie marnowanie czasu.</p><p>Harry słuchał wszystkiego o czym Syriusz opowiadał jego rodzicom o Durmstrangu. Najwyraźniej zasady akceptowania uczniów były jeszcze surowsze, niż do tej pory, a liczba przyjmowanych uczniów została obcięta do niecałej połowy. Chociaż jego mama stała się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana, żeby Harry dostał się do Durmstrangu, sam Harry wątpił, czy jest to aby na pewno możliwe.</p><p>A nawet jeśli by się dostał, jak by tam przetrwał? Jak poważne naprawdę zaszły zmiany? Po co tak gwałtownie zmniejszać liczę przyjmowanych uczniów, posuwając się nawet do przeniesienia tych, którym nie pozwolono od teraz pozostać w Durmstrangu?</p><p>Harry nie lubił się uczyć – nie za bardzo – ale wiedział, że miał jeszcze wiele do zrobienia, żeby miał szansę przetrwać w Durmstrangu.</p><p>- Profesorze Lockhart?</p><p>- Mówiłem ci już, Harry skarbie, przyjaciele mówią mi Gildy.</p><p>- Czy dostanę możliwość poćwiczenia zaklęć? – spytał Harry – To znaczy, uczenie się teorii jest fajne, ale chcę spróbować też praktyki.</p><p>- Nie ma potrzeby, żeby się z tym spieszyć – odrzekł wymijająco Lockhart – Wciąż jesteś –</p><p>- Będę szedł do <em>Durmstrangu</em> – przerwał mu Harry z powagą, strach słyszalny w jego słowach – Skończę ucząc się z dziećmi, które wszystkie były uczone przez swoich rodziców Śmierciożerców. <em>Nie mogę</em> marnować moich dni słuchając ciebie opowiadającego o fikcyjnych wyczynach, kiedy wiem , że szkoła do której będę uczęszczał jest znana z praktykowania Czarnej Magii.</p><p>- Harry, skarbie – zaczął Lockhart, ale przerwano mu po raz kolejny.</p><p>- potrzebuję <em>nauczyciela</em><em> – </em>nalegał Harry, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że łzy nie były tak dalekie od wypłynięcia z jego oczu – A nie… Nie wiem, czegokolwiek czym <em>ty </em>jesteś. Niańką? <em>Muszę</em> nauczyć się jak przetrwać, nie jak siedzieć na krześle, znudzonym do granic możliwości. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na bycie <em>przeciętnym</em><em>.</em> Nie mam nikogo, kto by mnie tam bronił. Muszę chronić samego siebie. Muszę się nauczyć <em>jak</em><em>. </em>– Lockhart wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z dziwnie niewyrazistą miną przez chwilę. Wyglądało to niemal przerażająco nie na miejscu na jego twarzy.</p><p>- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Lockhart –Bo gdy się czegoś uczysz, nie możesz się tego nigdy oduczyć. Wiedza może być ogromnym ciężarem. A im więcej wiesz, tym cięższe staje się przebaczanie tym, co nie wiedzą.</p><p>- Możesz mnie nauczyć? – chciał wiedzieć Harry, pełny nadziei słysząc powagę w jego głosie. – Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, tak naprawdę? Wojownikiem? Opowiadaczem historii?</p><p>- Jestem mną – powiedział mu Lockhart. – Uwielbiam to jaki jestem teraz, i daje mi to  bardzo realne poczucie tożsamości. Jest wiele zaklęć odmieniających umysł, które na mnie nie działają, zwyczajnie dlatego, że doskonale wiem, kim jestem.</p><p>- …</p><p>- Jest potęga w byciu indywidualnym – kontynuował Lockhart, strzepując niewidzialny kurz z piór na swojej pelerynie – Ludzie nie rozumieją tych, którzy są od nich inni. Nie potrafią także przewidzieć, czego nie rozumieją.</p><p>- Czego mnie nauczysz? – zapytał niepewnie Harry. Lockhart posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech i machnął w jego stronę swoim piórem w kolorze jasnej fuksji.</p><p>- Nauczę cię tego, co przydatne – obiecał mężczyzna – Zaczynając od języka ciała, aż po dysponowanie nim. Ale najpierw, twoje ubrania potrzebują kolorowej metamorfozy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- Gildy jest taki <em>dziwny</em> – zadeklarował Harry później przy kolacji. – Bardzo się różni od każdego, kogo wcześniej poznałem.</p><p>- Cóż, musi mieć w sobie to <em>coś</em><em>,</em> tak, żebyś nazywał go Gildym – zauważył James. – Nauczyłeś się czegokolwiek pożytecznego?</p><p> - Nie, jeszcze nie. Strata czasu, jak dla mnie. – Przynajmniej póki co. Harry miał jednak przeczucie, że po dzisiejszej dyskusji z mężczyzną, rzeczy zmienią się na lepsze.</p><p>- Oh daj spokój – westchnęła Lily – Miałeś na razie ile, pięć lekcji? Daj mu trochę czasu. Nauczanie nowych uczniów zawsze jest nie lada wyzwaniem na początku. Nie wie ile już potrafisz, i czego powinien cię uczyć.</p><p>- Mówi, że powinienem przestać chodzić cały czas w czarnym. Chce mnie ubrać w kolory tęczy i pawie wzory!</p><p>- To byłby widok – mruknął James –Masz tez zielone szaty, w sumie. I niebieskie.</p><p>- Niebieski nie jest jego kolorem – zauważyła Lily – Zielony, szary, czarny, srebrny… powiedziałabym,  że to te kolory najlepiej na tobie wyglądaj, młody człowieku.</p><p>- Czy możemy skupić się na tym, co <em>istotne?</em>– zapytał Harry – Nie będziecie przecież kazać  swojemu jedynemu dziecku ubierać się na tęczowo, prawda?</p><p>- Mogłoby to być dobrym doświadczeniem dla ciebie – droczyła się Lily, sprawiając, że jej syn wyrzucił w górę ręce z frustracji, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, podczas gdy jego rodzice starali się nie śmiać zbyt głośno. Stąpając po schodach, czując się jakby cały świat był przeciw niemu, Harry nie był w nastroju na siedzenie i słuchanie śmiesznych historyjek.</p><p>Od kiedy tylko Harry dowiedział się o Durmstrangu i o swojej możliwości nauki tam, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Czy znajdzie tam nowych przyjaciół? To była bezapelacyjnie jego największa obawa, bo pomimo tego, że Harry czuł się niekomfortowo wśród innych dzieci, czuł się on także bardzo samotny. Ale co jeżeli wszystkie będą jak Draco?  Nie żeby Draco był szczególnie zły – jedynie niesamowicie egocentryczny i nudny.                                                                                                                                <em>‘Pewnie powinienem się do tego przyzwyczaić’ </em>pomyślał Harry ‘<em>W końcu jestem nauczany przez kolejnego narcystycznego idiotę.’</em> Tylko że właściwie to nie był już taki pewny, czy Lockhart rzeczywiście był <em>aż takim</em> idiotą. To wszystko było bardzo zagmatwane – jakim dokładnie był on człowiekiem?</p><p>Wzdychając, Harry zdecydował, żeby na razie skończyć rozmyślać nad problemem i sięgnął po pamiętnik, który znalazł w bibliotece. Może to najwyższy czas, żeby go przeczytać? Jeśli mu się poszczęści, być może będzie w nim gdzieś zapisane parę inkantacji lub zaklęć.</p><p>- Haines Potter – mruknął na głos Harry, wpatrując się w niechlujnie złożony podpis. Merlinie, jak czyjeś pismo mogło być aż tak koślawe, nie miał pojęcia. – Ciekawe jak dawno temu to napisał. – Strony dziennika były już częściowo zżółknięte, ale nie wydawało się, żeby papier przecierpiał choćby w połowie tak bardzo jak okładka. Pamiętnik nie był jednakże fikcją, i nie utrzymał jego zainteresowania na długo.</p><p><em>‘Może Gildy będzie w stanie nauczać mnie na porządnie kiedy zacznę ubierać się bardziej kolorowo’ </em>pomyślał Harry z niechęcią <em>‘Podczas swojej przemowy przez chwilę wyglądał poważnie’</em>.   Wcześniejsze słowa mężczyzny o byciu indywidualnym i nieprzewidywalnym sprawiły, że Harry czuł się, jakby miał wszystkie kawałki układanki tylko nie wiedział, jak je połączyć.  Było to głupie uczucie – nie była to w końcu żadna <em>enigma</em><em>.</em> Czy przyniosłoby to jakiekolwiek rezultat, jeśli Harry zrobiłby listę rzeczy, których chciałby się nauczyć? Czy Lockhart zignorowałby taką listę, czy może rzeczywiście by ją rozważył? Harry naczytał się już wystarczająco teorii – chciał robić coś, co było by <em>pożyteczne.</em> Coś, do czego mógł użyć swojej różdżki.</p><p>Nieśpiesznie, Harry ruszył się ze swojego łóżka, na którym siedział, i na chwilę utkwił swój wzrok w czerwonym pudełku, które mieściło w sobie jego różdżkę. Nerwowy, otworzył pudełko, żeby zobaczyć  znajdującą się tam różdżkę. Jedenaście cali, zrobiona z ostrokrzewu. Pióro Feniksa jako rdzeń. I pomyśleć, że ta różdżka, która wyglądała tak niewinnie, była bliźniaczką różdżki Czarnego pana.</p><p>To było nadzwyczajne, i Harry nie mógł pomóc lekkiemu podekscytowaniu, które czuł. Miał coś wspólnego z samym Czarnym Panem. Jak <em>genialne</em> to było?</p><p>Czarny pan Voldemort był oficjalnym władcą Brytyjskiego Świata Czarodziei, i nieoficjalnym przywódcą Europejskiego Społeczeństwa Czarodziei. Z tego co dowiedział się Harry, Czarny Pan wzrósł w potęgę po tajemniczej śmierci Albusa Dumbledore’a z dobrą dekadę temu. , i poprowadził ich wszystkich ku nowej erze […] i pokoju. Harry przeczytał wystarczająco opowieści, by […] , ale nie ważył się wyrażać swojego zdania na ten temat.</p><p>Polityka. Samo słowo wystarczyło, by przeszedł go dreszcz. Wszystko robiło się dużo bardziej skomplikowane niż powinno,  gdy do gry wkraczała polityka. Harry był wdzięczny, że jego rodzina nie była pośród politycznych kręgów. Tata Draco był w nie głęboko zaangażowany, Syriusz także. Ale znowu… oboje byli wysoko postawionymi Śmierciożercami.</p><p>Harry dopilnuje, aby pójść śladami swoich rodziców i nigdy nie zostać wciągniętym w politykę. Bez względu na wszystko.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mijały tygodnie a wszystko pozostawało niemal bez zmian. Harry wciąż musiał tkwić na swoich <em>„lekcjach”</em> pięć razy w tygodniu, ku jego irytacji. Jego błyskotliwy, ekstrawagancki nauczyciel nie był jednakże tak denerwujący jak na początku, i nauczył Harry’ego paru całkiem przydatnych zaklęć.</p><p>Nie to, żeby Harry mógł używać tych zaklęć poza lekcjami.</p><p>- Mam pytanie – powiedział pewnego dnia Harry, zakłócając słowotok Gildy’ego. Pomimo wszystkich jego dziwactw i tego, jak wkurzający czasami potrafił być mężczyzna, Harry doszedł ostatnio do szokującego odkrycia, że tak właściwie, wcale nie darzył Gildy’ego <em>niechęcią.</em></p><p>- Pytaj śmiało, mój drogi – odpowiedział starszy czarodziej. – Jestem tutaj w końcu po to, aby rozwiać twe wszelkie wątpliwości.</p><p>- Dzięki – powiedział płytko Harry – Jeśli Hogwart jest tylko dla Brytyjskich uczniów, a Durmstrang przyjmuje ich teraz tak nie wielu, a Beauxbatons nie przyjmuje ich wiele więcej od Hogwartu, a Szkoła Zaklęć Flory jest dla tych ze specjalnymi potrzebami… to co z resztą? Gdzie idzie reszta?</p><p>- Do innych szkół, na innych kontynentach – odparł Gildy – Albo mają nauczanie domowe. W małych wioskach bardzo częstym jest zbieranie wszystkich dzieci i prowadzenia lekcji, podczas których każdy rodzic uczy innego przedmiotu, tego, w którym jest dobry. Tak bywa.</p><p>- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem – wymamrotał Harry.</p><p>- Cóż, nie możesz oczekiwać od każdego bycia tak wyedukowanym, jak ja – powiedział Glidy wzruszając ramionami –  Przywykłem do tego, spokojnie.</p><p><em>‘A ja przywykłem do ciebie’</em> pomyślał Harry kiedy zauważył, że nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie irytacji, którą kiedyś odczuwał na samą myśl o mężczyźnie.</p><p>- I właśnie po to tu jestem – kontynuował Gildy – Żeby oszczędzić ci głupoty i ignorancji, które nie są twoją winą, drogie dziecko. Nie każdy rodzi się geniuszem, jak ja.</p><p>Zapomnijcie. Już mógł.</p><p>- Mama wspomniała, że rozmawiałeś z nią o jakiejś wycieczce? – zapytał Harry, zmieniając temat – Czy to prawda?</p><p>- Właściwie, to tak. Zauważyłem, że twój sposób komunikacji międzyludzkiej jest dosyć tragiczny i nędzny. Musisz być bardziej wylewny, towarzyski. Jak ja.</p><p>- Nie sądzę, żebym potrafił być jak ty.</p><p>- Oh, Harry – roześmiał się Gildy – Musisz mieć więcej wiary w siebie.</p><p>- Nie, serio – nalegał drętwo Harry – Nie potrafiłbym. Gdzie będziemy iść ? Kiedy w ogóle jest ta wycieczka? To nie jest żaden pokaz mody, czy coś podobnego, prawda? Bo jeśli jest, to nie idę.</p><p>- Oh no weź, Harry, skarbie. Nie bądź takim <em>nudziarzem.</em></p><p>- Czyli <em>jest!</em> W czym ma mi pomóc zobaczenie garści ubrań?</p><p>- Sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, oczywiście – odrzekł Gildy tonem, który był naprawdę niedaleki od osądzającego – Nauczysz się wiele o materiałach: które z nich ochronią cię przed ogniem, ceny butów ze smoczej łuski, które sprawią, że się nie utopisz - albo nie zanurkujesz, w tym wypadku. Nie wspominając już, że moja bliska przyjaciółka Peppita Peppino pokaże ci swoją nową linię szat, na którą czekam od zeszłych Świąt. <em>Poza tym</em>, możemy kupić ci coś, co nie jest czarne.</p><p>- I moje zdanie—</p><p>- Ja słucham tego, czego pragnie twa <em>dusza,</em> nie tego, co mówią twoje usta. Idziemy jutro. Nie ubieraj czarnego, albo każę ci się ubrać na pomarańczowo.</p><p>I oto właśnie dlaczego Harry Potter, dziesięcioletni i ubrany w ciemnozielone szaty, znalazł się w Rzymie dnia następnego.</p><p>Jego nauczyciel, odziany w złociste szaty, fruwał wśród tłumu, który zdawał się znać bardzo dobrze. Harry zmuszony był za nim podążać i jego policzki były wyściskane – za bycie <em>uroczym</em> – zbyt wiele razy by mógł zliczyć, ale z pewnością wystarczająco, żeby go rozbolały.</p><p>- A <em>to</em> Gildy-kochany, ma na sobie pióra Lelka Wróżebnika! Spójrz! – kobieta z ciemnymi włosami związanymi w coś, co wyglądało na bardzo skomplikowaną fryzurę zawierającą złoto i kokardy mówiła silnie zaakcentowanym angielskim – Pióra te odbijają tusz i olej i generalnie się nie plamią. Widzisz, zaprojektowałam tą pelerynę, żeby okryć nią ramiona, ponieważ dzięki temu – odpycha ona też wodę, jak wiesz – będziesz bezpieczny od deszczu nosząc ją! Czarująca, czyż nie?                                                                                                                     - Peppito jesteś <em>geniuszem</em> – powiedział Lockhart z podziwem – To jest cudo! Harry, chodź tutaj, <em>Harry!</em> Popatrz na to.</p><p>- To twój… syn? – spytała Peppita, spoglądając na Harry’ego – Urocze dziecko. Przepiękne, gratulacje.</p><p>- Harry jest moim uczniem – Gildy poprawił ją pospiesznie – Miałem nadzieję, że znajdziemy tutaj dla niego jakąś pamiątkę. Biedne dziecko, prawie zawsze chodzi w czarnym.</p><p>- Ależ to <em>grobowe</em>! – zapowietrzyła się Peppita. – Nic się nie martw, <em>nigdy </em>więcej! Peppita się tobą zajmie, młody człowieku. Ile ma lat, Gildy-kochanie?</p><p>- Dziesięć, i będzie wkrótce zaczynał szkołę.</p><p>- Oh, wybornie! Co myślisz o butach? Genialna skóra! I nie tylko <em>jakaś tam </em>skóra, nie. Peppita nie projektuje butów by zostały zrobione ze zwyczajnej skóry. – Kobieta potrząsnęła głową z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim kontynuowała. – Żabercia skóra! Gładka i bezwłosa i zielona. Zielony ci pasuje, młody człowieku. Pasuje bardzo dobrze.                                                              – Właściwie, to liczyłem na coś bardziej… <em>konkretnego </em>– rzucił Gilderoy figlarnie, a Harry zamrugał zaskoczony na nagłą zmianę jego tonu. Zdecydowanie coś knuł. – Harry tutaj ma duże szanse na pójście do Durmstrangu.  </p><p>- <em>Ah </em>– powiedziała Peppita, i wyglądało na to, że jakieś rodzaju zrozumienie zaświtało w jej głowie. Harry nie był pewny o co dokładnie chodziło, ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbyt naruszające jego dumę. – Peleryna niewidka? Znaleźliśmy parę Demimozów i zdołaliśmy wytworzyć dwie narzutki.                  –Nie – powiedział Gilderoy, kręcąc głową – To jest bardzo, cóż, nie <em>zwyczajne</em>, ale możliwe do pozyskania przez innych.                                                                             – To co powiesz na płaszcz z pierza Dimikraka? – zaproponowała Peppita, po czym odwróciła się do Harry’ego – Dimikraki są znane ze swojej metody uciekania od niebezpieczeństwa: Dimikrak potrafi zniknąć w kłębku piór i pojawić się gdzie indziej. W mniejszym stopniu, płaszcz pozwala ci na zrobienie tego samego.</p><p>- To byłoby jak Teleportacja, której i tak będzie musiał się kiedyś nauczyć.</p><p>- To może kórtka ze skóry buchorożca? Odbija większość klątw.</p><p>- Hm – Gildy zacisnął usta i myślał przez parę długich chwil, nim pokręcił głową – Przepraszam, ale muszę powiedzieć nie. Istnieją konkretne zaklęcia, które sprawiają ból kiedy ktoś nosi skórę buchorożca, a nie chcę narazić na to Harry’ego.                                                                                                                             – Zrozumiałe – pokiwała głową Peppita – Nic się nie martw, mój drogi, znajdziemy coś prędzej czy później. Wiesz, parę dni temu oszust próbował sprzedać mi, jak on to nazwał, skórę z Nundu! <em> Ha</em>! Pięćdziesięciu czarodziei <em>wspólnie </em>nie jest wstanie zabić Nundu, żeby dostać jego skórę!</p><p>- [fabric scammers] są bezwstydni – zgodził się Gildy – Słuchaj, chciałem spytać cię o to cały wieczór… ta suknia, którą nosisz, czy to nie jest przypadkiem Pogrebin?</p><p>- Dobry dla kamuflażu – potwierdziła Peppita z uśmiechem – Ludzie zauważają mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy tego chcę.</p><p>Harry stał, zanudzony na śmierć, przyglądając się ich wymianie zdań. Wprawdzie właściwości różnych skór i łusek używanych do robienia ubrań były ciekawym tematem, ale Harry wiedział, że i tak najpowszechniejszymi materiałami były te podstawowe: bawełna, wełna i inne temu podobne. Poza tym, jego matka była dosyć przeciwna zabijaniu zwierząt dla rzeczy takich jak ubrania.</p><p>- Dla Harry’ego, chciałbym czegoś subtelnego, nawet jeśli nie ma tego w kolekcji z tego sezonu. Jak już mówiłem, idzie on do Durmstrangu, i chcę aby był chroniony bez wiedzy innych. - Projektantka nabrała wtem gwałtownie powietrza i chwyciła rękę Gilderoya. Harry [tensed], nie wiedząc do końca co uległo zmianie.</p><p>- Mam rzecz wręcz <em>stworzoną</em> dla ciebie – wyszeptała Peppita – Ale jest ona droga i nieprzychylna do przemycania, Lockharcie. Trzymam ją na zapleczu, w sejfie, do którego tylko ja mam dostęp. Jeśli chcesz, możemy iść tam nawet i teraz, ale chłopiec musi od razu ją ubrać – to najbezpieczniejszy sposób, żeby ją wynieść. Peppita <em>wie</em>, Gilderoy, że gdyby kto wiedział, że ją posiada, z przyjemnością zabiliby go, aby mu ją odebrać.</p><p>- A cóż by to mogło być? – zapytał mężczyzna, a Harry na wpół oczekiwał zaproponowania przez kobietę raz jeszcze czegoś skandalicznego.</p><p>- zrobiona z mantykory, jak wy to Anglicy nazywacie, podkoszulka – odpowiedziała Peppita głosem jeszcze cichszym niż wcześniej – Skóra mantykory odbija niemal <em>wszystkie </em>znane zaklęcia i klątwy bez względu na to, jak cienka jest. Będzie nosił podkoszulkę pod czymkolwiek co będzie nosił, i jego klatka piersiowa będzie chroniona. Materiał jest całkiem rozciągliwy, więc może je używać przez parę lat, zależnie od tego, ile urośnie.                                                          – Ty, moja pani – westchnął Gilderoy, głęboko pod wrażeniem – jesteś <em>diamentem</em>.</p><p>- Wiem – powiedziała kobieta z kiwnięciem głowy –Jestem w końcu Peppitą Peppino!</p><p>- Słyszysz, Harry? – spytał mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem, jego ręka spoczęła na ramieniu Harry’ego – Nie cieszysz się teraz, że to ja jestem twoim nauczycielem, a nikt inny? Nie cieszysz się, że cię tutaj przyprowadziłem? Peppito, moja droga, dodatkowo chciałbym  dla niego jeszcze tą tutaj kurtkę – powiedział Gildy, wskazując lśniącą srebrną kurtkę, która zdawała się być zrobiona z łusek – To prawdziwa skóra?</p><p>- Skóra wsiąkiewki – potwierdziła Peppita – Bardzo dobra kórtka, jedna z moich najlepszych. Wsiąkiewki mają tą zdolność skurczania się i rośnięcia kiedy chcą – to sprawia, że ubrania zrobione z wsiąkiewki dopasowują swój rozmiar w miarę jak rośnie ich właściciel.</p><p>- I wygląda dobrze – wymamrotał Gilderoy – Chodź, Harry, sprawdzimy to.</p><p>‘Więc ta wycieczka jednak nie była na nic’ pomyślał Harry, podążając za mężczyzną do miejsca, w które prowadziła ich projektantka ‘Może jednak jest dobrym n-‘</p><p>- Harry skarbie – powiedział Gilderoy, obracając się do chłopca – Teraz kiedy masz coś, co cię ochroni, nie musisz się uczyć inkantacji, prawda?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Parę miesięcy minęło, niosąc za sobą zmiany.</p><p>Sytuacja z Rebeliantami – ogólnoświatową grupą, która sprzeciwiała się Czarnemu Panu i chciała położyć kres jego reżimu – stawała się coraz gorsza, co sprowadziło się do jego rodziców pracujących więcej niż przedtem. Nawet Syriusz, który był wysoko postawionym Smierciożercą, był zapracowany ze swoimi wszystkimi obowiązkami.</p><p>To z kolei sprowadziło się nieszczęśnie do Harry’ego spędzającego jeszcze więcej czasu z mężczyzną, którego musiał nazywać ‘Gildy’.</p><p> </p><p>- Nie zostało już wiele czasu do dnia egzaminującego – rzekł Gildy pewnego deszczowego poniedziałku – Jak się czujesz, Harry-skarbie?</p><p>- Nie wiem – chrząknął Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, którą czytał. Gildy przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, nim westchnął i obrócił się, żeby poprawić kapelusz, który nosił, przysięgając, by nigdy już nie ubierać niczego czerwonego. To po prostu nie był jego kolor.</p><p>- Jeśli się dostaniesz, przyniesie to twojej rodzinie dużo chwały. I mi, oczywiście,  jako że jestem twoim korepetytorem. Nie to żebym już nie miał wystarczająco chwały. Jestem, w końcu, bohater Gilderoy Lockhart!</p><p>- Skoro jesteś takim bohaterem, dlaczego nie walczysz z Rebeliantami?</p><p>- Żeby się tobą opiekować. Poświęcam wszystkie moje przyszłe Ordery Merlina, tylko po to, żebyś nie czuł się samotny.</p><p>- Twoja nieobecność nie będzie źródłem nieszczęść.</p><p>- Ah, nieobecność – westchnął Gildy - Odszedłeś od mego wzroku jak piękny sen. I na próżno szukam nad łąką i strumieniem.</p><p>- Co? – wykrztusił Harry. Blond włosy mężczyzna mrugnął do niego i zaoferował szeroki uśmiech.</p><p>- George Linley. Dziewczyny to uwielbiają.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Ciekawi mnie jaka kobieta chciałaby mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego</em><em>’</em> zastanowił się Harry, nim potrząsnął głową i powrócił do swojej książki. Gildy skrzywił się, będąc w nastroju na dzielenie się swoją wiedzą na temat, cóż, wszystkiego i niczego.</p><p>- Zawsze czytasz bajki – powiedział mężczyzna – To nie są nawet fakty. Bajki są, niektórzy ludzie stwierdzili, kompletnie pozbawione korzyści.</p><p>- Niektóre bajki są prawdą, która nigdy się nie ziściła – odpowiedział Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. – Wyobraźnia i fikcja tworzą ponad trzy-czwarte naszego prawdziwego życia.</p><p>- Ty… cytujesz mi ludzi – rzekł Gildy, zaskoczony – To co powiesz na to? Ten, co posiada wyobraźnię, ale się nie uczy, ma skrzydła, lecz brak mu nóg. Joseph Joubert. Znasz go?</p><p>- Nie.</p><p>- Cóż, był charłakiem. Jednym z bardziej znanych, ale wciąż charłakiem.</p><p>-A-ha.</p><p>- Oh, robisz się opryskliwy. Czy to dlatego, że moja wiedza cię onieśmiela? Harry skarbie, nie martw się – mam ponad dwadzieścia lat więcej doświadczenia niż ty.</p><p>- Doświadczenia w czym?</p><p>- W życiu – odpowiedział Gildy – W byciu bohaterem. Celebrytą. Uczy mnie to, by żyć moim życiem inaczej. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam wielu <em>wrogów</em>. Ty nie masz żadnych.</p><p>- Na razie – poprawił Harry – Tata mówi, że każdy mężczyzna z opinią ma wrogów. A mama mówi, że mam ich wiele.</p><p>- To okropnie przygnębiające. Powiedz, Co sądzisz o pójściu na kolejny pokaz mody?</p><p>- Dobrze się czujesz?</p><p>- Czemu każdy mnie o to pyta? – Gildy wymamrotał, kręcąc głową – Super. Wracaj do czytania swoich głupich książeczek w takim razie, Harry. Ale nie oczekuj, że będę z tego powodu zadowolony.</p><p>- To w porządku – zapewnił go Harry – <em>Ja </em>jestem z tego powodu zadowolony.</p><p>I był. Jego opowieści nie były dotknięte Rebeliantami, w przeciwieństwie do jego rodziny.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry czekał na nadejście lipca w, jak mu się zdawało, <em>nieskończoność</em>. I teraz, kiedy miesiąc ten w końcu się rozpoczął, nie miał pojęcia co robić. Egzamin wstępny do Durmstrangu miał nadejść za trzy dni, i Harry był zbyt nerwowy, nawet na naukę.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Co jeśli nie uda mi się dostać?</em><em>’</em> rozmyślał chłopiec <em>‘</em><em>Cóż, zawsze jest jeszcze Hogwart, ale i tak.</em><em>’</em>  Decydując, żeby wybrać się na przechadzkę przed snem, wyszedł z pokoju tylko po to, by zatrzymać się gdy usłyszał głos swojej matki.</p><p>- Tylko dziesięcioro uczniów zostanie przyjętych – mówiła Lily nerwowo – Ciekawi mnie, czemu zmienili system?</p><p>- Krążą plotki, że Czarny Pan chce przekształcić Durmstrang w szkołę wojskową – odpowiedział Syriusz – Najwyraźniej Rebelianci staja się niebezpieczni i chcą zacząć formować armię zawczasu.</p><p>- Rebelianci – westchnął James, trąc oczy – Jakbym chciał, żeby już się poddali… Dlaczego oni w ogóle walczą? <em>Za co</em> walczą?</p><p>- Równouprawnienie szlam – powiedziała cierpko Lily, i Harry wzdrygnął się, nienawidząc swojej matki za mówienie tego, co powiedziała wiedząc, że ona sama była ‘szlamą’ w oczach wielu innych.</p><p> - Lils…</p><p>- Co? To właśnie za to—</p><p>- Nie musisz używać tego słowa – powiedział delikatnie James – Nie ma nic złego w nie byciu czystej krwi. Wiesz o tym lepiej niż większość – nie ma potrzeby rekompensować czegokolwiek.</p><p>- Ja-</p><p>- Nie sądzę, że Harry nie zda  - Syriusz pospiesznie wciął się w jej zdanie – To znaczy, Karkarow wie, że Harry jest moim chrześniakiem. Rzecz w tym, czy jesteście <em>pewni</em>, że chcecie żeby był w Durmstrangu wiedząc, że może zostać on zamieniony w szkołę wojskową? Co jeżeli wszystkie wizyty, które Czarny Pan do tej pory złożył w Durmstrangu były właśnie w tym celu? Właściwie, <em>Merlinie</em>, jak mogłem być tak ślepy? To ma całkowity <em>sens</em>!                                                                   - Harry zostanie Śmierciożercą bez względu na to, do której szkoły będzie uczęszczał – wytknęła Lily – Więc <em>tak</em>, jestem pewna, że Durmstrang będzie dla niego najlepszy.</p><p>- Taa – powtórzył James, mniej pewny siebie – po prostu, wszystko jest tak nieprzewidywalne ostatnimi dniami.</p><p>- Życie jest nieprzewidywalne – rzekł Syriusz wzruszając ramionami – Więc nawet nie próbuj.</p><p>- Moja największą obawą jest, że ktoś dowie się o różdżce Harry’ego – wyznałą Lily – Jaki test Syriusz mówił, że to ma być?</p><p>- Cóż, powiedziano mu, że będzie to jakiegoś rodzaju test na kompatybilność magii, ale nie mam pewności, tyle się już zdążyło pozmieniać – odpowiedział James – Co o tym sądzisz, Syriuszu?</p><p>- Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć – przyznał mężczyzna – Po prostu czuję, że wszystko nagle jest bardzo zagmatwane, i nie wiem ile się zmieniło, i dlaczego. Nie wiem nawet, czy plotki o Durmstrangu okażą się być prawdą. Dlaczego Czarny Pan miałby potrzebować specjalnego oddziału Śmierciożerców? Dlaczego nagle— Czy on <em>potrzebuje </em>specjalnego oddziału? Z pewnością Rebelianci nie są <em>aż takim </em>zagrożeniem?</p><p>- Myślisz – Lily wciągnęła powietrze, nachylając się do nich – Że coś związane z Rebeliantami jest przed nami ukrywane? Coś wielkiego?</p><p>- Nie wiem. Jestem <em>Generałem Porucznikiem</em>, nie ma wielu rzeczy, których <em> ja </em>nie wiem. Jeśli Rebelianci są gorszym problemem niż nam się zdawało, to najpewniej zostałbym o tym poinformowany.</p><p>- Z tak małą liczbą uczniów ryzyko, że Harry będzie się wyróżniał w sposób, w jaki tego nie chcemy, będzie większe.</p><p>- Nie tylko to – rzekł Syriusz – Ale jeśli Harry się dostanie i będzie jedynie przeciętny i nie będzie wykazywał się żadną szczególną ambicją – z pewnością zostanie to zauważone. I z pewnością nie wyjdzie to Harry’emu na dobre.</p><p>- Nie ma co się martwić na zapas – zadecydował James – Jedyne co możemy teraz zrobić, to polecić Harry’emu, żeby był ostrożny i nie  ściągał na siebie uwagi, jeśli to możliwe. Właściwie to jest w tym całkiem dobry. Ludzie zawsze zdają się go… zapominać. Nie zauważać go.</p><p>- To się zmieni jeśli ludzie staną się świadomi jego istnienia z tego lub innego powodu – stwierdziła Lily – A to wszystko przez jedną różdżkę!</p><p>- To nie jest <em>jakaś tam </em>różdżka – przypomniał jej Syriusz – Choć przyznaję, bardzo ciekawi mnie, czemuż to Harry dostał różdżkę bliźniaczkę Czarnego Pana? Czyżby mogli być ze sobą jakoś powiązani?</p><p>-  Nie mów tak! – krzyknęła Lily, myśląc o tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby Czarny Pan i jej syn rzeczywiście byli ze sobą w jakiś sposób powiązani – Harry jest <em>normalny</em>. Jest <em>zwyczajny</em>.</p><p>- Wiemy – zapewnił ją James.</p><p>- Póki co – dodał Syriusz.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Pomimo, że było to wczesnym lipcem, dzień egzaminu był chłodny i wietrzny.</p><p>- Nic cię nie bierze, prawda? – zapytał James z zatroskaniem na twarzy, gdy dostrzegł swojego syna wzdrygającego się.</p><p>- Po prostu jest nerwowy – stwierdził Lily – Też mi się to zdarza. Odczuwanie zimna i wzdryganie się kiedy jestem nerwowa. Podobne.</p><p>- Czy świstoklik jest już gotowy? – spytał Syriusz z miejsca, w którym stał i poprawiał swój kołnierz – Bo musimy już wychodzić.</p><p>- Tak. Czy każdy jest gotowy do wyjścia? Harry, to już czas. Masz ze sobą swoją różdżkę?</p><p>- Taaaak – powiedział Harry, już czując się niedobrze. Tak wiele rzeczy mogło pójść źle, i jedynym co mogło dać mu teraz odrobinę otuchy, były słowa jego ojca o nie martwieniu się na zapas. Nie miał zresztą innej możliwości. Jego ręka była pokryta potem gdy chwycił świstoklik, i nim dotarli na miejsce, odczuwał takie mdłości, że prawie zwymiotował. Chłodna dłoń Lily na jego czole i wymamrotane przez nią zaklęcie sprawiły jednak, że poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Bynajmniej wystarczająco by iść naprzód.</p><p>Budynek Durmstrangu wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisał go Syriusz, i nie wyglądał on przyjaźnie nawet w<em> najmniejszym stopniu</em>. Ojciec chrzestny Harry’ego poprowadził ich przez tłum; było tam mnóstwo innych rodzin, każda z nich odprowadzająca swoje dzieci do Sali egzaminacyjnej mówiąc ostatnie ‘<em>powodzenia</em>’.</p><p>- Tutaj musi być co najmniej z <em>tysiąc </em>dzieci – wyszeptał James pod wrażeniem.</p><p>- Właśnie tak wielkim zainteresowaniem cieszy się Durmstrang – rzucił Syriusz – Ale i tak dostanie się tylko dziesięć osób. Z czego jedną będzie nasz Harry. Chodź, dzieciaku! Zaraz zabierzemy cię do Sali egzaminacyjnej. Jak się trzymasz?</p><p>- W porządku – odpowiedział z zawahaniem Harry, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg budynku. Całe miejsce zdawało się być zrobione z dziwnej kombinacji kamienia, drewna i szkła, i podczas gdy, z zewnątrz, budynek wyglądał prosto, od wewnątrz, był on imponujący i trochę złowieszczy.</p><p>Syriusz rozmawiał z ciemnowłosym mężczyzną, którego uśmiech był zbyt szeroki, by być do końca normalnym. Harry  wzdrygnął się, mając złe przeczucia co do niego. Nagle, Syriusz obrócił się i pokazał Harry’emu, żeby ten do niego podszedł. Lily złapała ramię Jamesa, i dwójka została z tyłu podczas gdy ich syn podszedł do swojego ojca chrzestnego.</p><p>- To jest Harry Potter – powiedział Syriusz – Harry, to jest Igor Karkarow, dyrektor Durmstrangu.</p><p>- To zaszczyt móc pana poznać – powiedział nerwowo Harry, a w oczach Karkarowa rozbłysło coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie zidentyfikować.</p><p>- Wzajemnie, młody Potterze. Chciałbyś zostać tutejszym uczniem, czyż nie?</p><p>- Tak, proszę pana.</p><p>- Zdyscyplinowany i grzeczny – wymamrotał Karkarow – Podoba mi się to. Chodź. Osobiście odprowadzę cię do sali egzaminacyjnej. Syriuszu, możesz zaczekaż tutaj z rodzicami chłopca. – Czując się jeszcze gorzej, Harry nie miał nawet szansy spojrzeć na swojego ojca chrzestnengo nim został od niego odciągnięty, i musiał biec, żeby nadążyć za długimi krokami dyrektora.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Ciekawi mnie, jakiego typu będzie to egzamin</em><em>’</em>  myślał Harry <em>‘</em><em>Czuję się jakbym nie wiedział nic</em><em>’</em><em>.</em></p><p>- Masz jedenaście lat, prawda? – spytał nagle Karkarow.</p><p>- Dziesięć – odpowiedział Harry – Ale będę miał jedenaście za kilka tygodni.</p><p>- Poszczególne kroki egzaminu będą wyjaśnione tutaj – powiedział Karkarow gdy weszli do przestronnej hali, która była już prawie pełna – Liczba aplikantów w tym roku przekracza tysiąc, i musieliśmy załatwić więcej audytorium, by każdy miał miejsce. Jesteś przygotowany?</p><p>- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze Harry i szeroki uśmiech dyrektora zmienił się w ten z zaciśniętymi ustami, który, mimo że nie był radosny, zdawał się być dużo szczerszy.</p><p>- Dobra odpowiedź – powiedział – Syriusz, twój ojciec chrzestny, jest moim dobrym przyjacielem. Chce żebyś się dostał, i zapewniał mnie, że masz predyspozycje do zostania wybitnym czarodziejem. Ja sam nie miałem jeszcze okazji tego sprawdzić, ale w końcu cię nie znam. Postaraj się i udowodnij, że ma rację.</p><p>- Spróbuję, proszę pana – odpowiedział ostrożnie Harry.</p><p>- Zajmij teraz sobie miejsce, i czekaj na Profesora Lyubena aż zacznie mówić. – Po powiedzeniu tego Karkarow nie czekał ani chwili. Harry został zostawiony samemu, pełen wątpliwości. Niezliczenie wiele ludzi próbowało dostać się do Durmstrangu… Jakim cudem Harry miałby być jednym z czołowej dziesiątki? To było niemożliwe!                                                                                                     <em>‘</em><em>Nie będziemy egzaminowani indywidualnie, więc to musi być jakiś proces masowej eliminacji</em><em>’</em> myślał Harry, próbując się uspokoić. Utrata pewności siebie teraz byłaby fatalnym błędem. <em>‘</em><em>Wujek Syriusz powiedział, że nie jest egzamin pisemny, i stoliki są puste, ale</em><em>…’</em></p><p>Głośny odgłos zamykanych drzwi wyrwał Harry’ego z jego rozmyślań. Rozejrzał się wokół i ujrzał setki innych chłopców i dziewczynek w jego wieku siedzących i czekających ze zdenerwowaniem. Na przedzie stał wysoki, stary mężczyzna z długą, szarą brodą i równie szarymi włosami upiętymi w krótki warkocz. Na jego nosie spoczywały okulary, i stał on z wyraźną pewnością siebie czarodzieja, który doskonale wiedział, gdzie jego miejsce.</p><p>- Jestem Thomas Lyuben – zaczął, zmęczony głos rozniósł się po ogromnym audytorium z łatwością. – Jestem wicedyrektorem Durmstrangu a także nauczycielem Historii Magii. Jesteście tutaj, aby spróbować dostać się do Durmstrangu i to czy wam się uda, czy też nie, zależne będzie od wyniku dzisiejszego egzaminu.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>No to zaczynamy</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry, biorąc głęboki wdech.                                         – Ponieważ nie uczęszczacie jeszcze do szkoły, zakładamy, że nie znacie żadnych zaklęć. Jednakże, <em>wszyscy</em> macie swoje różdżki. Nad swoją głową, ujrzycie pióro i kawałek pergaminu unoszące się w powietrzu – waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest użyć zaklęcia, żeby przywołać je do siebie. Pokażę wam zaklęcie i ruchy różdżki. Jeśli wam się powiedzie, dostaniecie pergamin i odpowiecie na pytania, po czym wstaniecie. Podejdzie do was wtedy asystent i zabierze was w następne miejsce. </p><p><em>‘</em><em>To musi być zaklęcie przywołujące, to, które nam pokaże</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry <em>‘</em><em>zastanawia mnie ile osób tutaj już je zna</em><em>’</em><em>. </em>Harry znał inkantację i ruchy różdżki – oboje z jego rodziców używało tego zaklęcia wystarczająco często – ale nie był pewny czy uda mu się rzucić je poprawnie.                                                                                             – Inkantacja brzmi: <em>Accio </em>– powiedział profesor Lyuben – Wskażcie różdżką rzecz którą chcecie przywołać, albo nazwijcie przedmiot. Macie godzinę, żeby ukończyć tę część egzaminu. Możecie zaczynać.                                                                   <em>‘</em><em>Koncentracja to klucz do sukcesu</em><em>’</em> powiedział sobie Harry, spoglądając w górę na fioletowe pióro i zwinięty pergamin czekające na niego. Mógł usłyszeć za sobą dziewczęcy głos powtarzający inkantację kilka razy z frustracją i spróbował go wyciszyć.  Jego różdżka była ciepła w jego uścisku i mógł poczuć ją w sposób, który przywodził mu na myśl brata bliźniaka, którego nigdy nie miał. Ufał swojej różdżce bardziej, niż ufał sobie samemu.</p><p>Harry mógł dosłyszeć odgłos szurających pergaminów i piór albo spadających w dół albo uderzających o coś, a kilka nawet wybuchających. Mógł usłyszeć syczane pod nosem przekleństwa przez tych blisko niego i mógł usłyszeć swój własny drżący oddech gdy w końcu uniósł swą różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie.</p><p>Zwinięty papier I fioletowe pióro zleciało w dół i zatrzymało się na stoliku przed nim. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że pierwsze zadanie egzaminu było wykonane dopiero w połowie, Harry nie pozwolił sobie jeszcze na laury. Nerwowo, odwiązał wstążkę, która trzymała pergamin związany, i przeczytał znajdujące się tam pytania.</p><p><em>Gdzie widzisz siebie za dziesięć lat?                                                                                                                        Które przedmioty w programie nauczania Durmstrangu interesują cię najbardziej?                   Jak świadomy obecnej sytuacji politycznej jesteś?                                                                                                     Czy wybierasz wykonywanie rozkazów od robienia tego, co uważasz za słuszne?                                                       </em><em>‘</em><em>To jak ankieta</em><em>’</em> zauważył Harry, zapisując nijakie odpowiedzi, które najpewniej zapomni do czasu aż staną się związane z tematem <em>‘</em><em>Ciekawe po co. To nie tak, że te pytania naprawdę zadecydują o tym czy jesteśmy wystarczająco dobrzy na uczenie się tutaj, prawda? Zastanawia mnie ile przeszło przez tą część egzaminu.</em><em>’</em></p><p>Pośpiesznie kończąc, Harry wstał rozglądając się dookoła. Poza nim, jedynie trzech chłopców wraz z jedną dziewczynką wstało ze swoich miejsc, i po paru minutach podeszli do nich, jak mniemał Harry, ich asystenci. On sam, także, poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i pozwolił wyprowadzić się z zali.   </p><p>- Dobra robota – powiedziała osoba prowadząca go, i zatrzymała się aby obrócić Harry’ego w swoją stronę. Młody mężczyzna był wysokim, niebieskookim brunetem z piegowatą twarzą ubranym w czarne szaty. – Jestem Felix. Jestem tutaj prefektem, zaczynam mój siódmy rok po wakacjach. Dobra robota, naprawdę… zaklęcie przywołujące może brzmieć łatwo, ale jest całkiem podstępne. Um, jesteś zdenerwowany?</p><p>- O co chodziło z tą ankietą? – spytał go Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć – To znaczy, wydawało się do bez sensu.</p><p>- Analiza osobowości – odparł Felix, wznawiając swój marsz – Będzie istotna jedynie w finalnej selekcji.</p><p>- Jakie jest następne zadanie? Jak wielu jest tutaj prefektów? Jak wielu uczniów?</p><p>- Wiele się zmieniło przez ostatnie miesiące. Liczba uczniów została drastycznie zmniejszona, ale to już pewnie wiesz.</p><p>- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – zapytał Harry.</p><p>- Niewiele dzieci przeszło pierwszy etap, ale wciąż jest ich za wiele. Następny etap wyeliminuje ich jeszcze więcej, i pozostanie wyłącznie najlepsza dziesiątka – dlaczego mówię to <em>tobie</em><em>? </em>To jakbym, nie wiem, mówił sam do siebie. – Powiedział Felix z grymasem i pokręcił głową nim wreszcie zatrzymał się przed wielkimi drzwiami. – Jesteśmy na miejscu. Do środka. – Harry pokiwał głową, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi.</p><p>I wtedy ogarnęła go ciemność.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>          Pierwszą rzeczą, której Harry stał się świadomy, było otaczające go przeszywające zimno. A potem, twarde drewno, na którym leżał. Odgłos przejeżdżających pociągów był osobliwie kojący, ale wciąż dziwny. Harry w końcu otworzył oczy i usiadł, rozglądając się po prawie pustej stacji kolejowej, na której teraz się znajdował.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>jest zimno</em><em>’</em>pomyślał Harry, pocierając swoje ramiona <em>‘</em><em>Gdzie ja jestem?</em><em>’</em> Czuł się, jak gdyby był we śnie… Zdawało się, że miejsce spowite było delikatną mgłą, i <em>jak </em>w ogóle skończył na stacji kolejowej sam w środku nocy?</p><p>- A ty… Dlaczego tu jesteś? – spytał głos, i, zaskoczony, Harry obrócił się aby ujrzeć starego mężczyznę stojącego obok ławki, na której siedział. Mężczyzna był wysoki i szczupły, z długimi srebrnymi włosami i długą brodą. Błyskotliwe niebieskie oczy świeciły w sposób, w jaki Harry nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że był możliwy.</p><p>- Kim jesteś? – spytał powściągliwie Harry.</p><p>- Martwym mężczyzną – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna – Jednym z wielu. Rzadkością są tutaj jednak młodzi, tacy jak ty.</p><p>- Nie możesz być martwy – powiedział Harry – <em>Ja </em>nie jestem! Ja— O Boże! <em>Egzamin</em>! Byłem w Durmstrangu i przystępowałem do egzaminu wstępnego! Co ja tutaj robię? <em>Dlaczego </em>tutaj jestem! Czy to… Gdzie <em>ja </em>jestem?</p><p>- Tej stacji nie znajdziesz na żadnej mapie – rzekł starzec i przysiadł na ławce – Egzamin wstępny, mówisz.</p><p>- Tak – potwierdził Harry, wstając i rozglądając się dookoła siebie z rosnącą paniką – powinienem wykonywać teraz drugie zadanie, a nie być tutaj! Moja mama i mój tata…</p><p>- Może właśnie je wykonujesz –zasugerował mężczyzna życzliwie. Powiedział coś jeszcze, ale przejeżdżający pociąg zagłuszył jego słowa swoim hałasem. Harry rozejrzał się wokół ponownie, zmuszając się do uspokojenia. Jeżeli nie dostanie się do Durmstrangu, po prostu pójdzie do Hogwartu. Bez paniki. Naprawdę, nie ma powodu do paniki.</p><p>- Dokąd jadą te pociągi? – spytal nagle – Czy któryś z nich może zabrać mnie do domu?</p><p>- Te pociągi? – starzec zaśmiał się – Nie. One jadą… donikąd.</p><p>- To głupie –powiedział Harry – Niemożliwe. Jeśli wyjeżdżają stąd, to jadą gdzieś indziej. Nie donikąd!</p><p>- Być może źle to ująłem. Jadą one do <em>Nikąd</em>. Przynajmniej niektóre z nich. Pozostałe jadą gdzie indziej.</p><p>- Nie rozumiem. </p><p>- Nie wielu rozumie. To w porządku.</p><p> Kim jesteś? – pragnął wiedzieć Harry – Jak mam się dostać tam, gdzie byłem? Starzec uśmiechnął się do niego tęsknie i westchnął.</p><p>- Młodzież. Zawsze taka niecierpliwa.</p><p>- Jak mam się stąd wydostać? – zapytał Harry – Pomóż mi, <em>proszę</em>.</p><p>- Ależ ty nie potrzebujesz niczyjej pomocy – rzekł mężczyzna, wyraźnie zaskoczony – Zjawiłeś się tu na własna rękę, i na własna rękę się stąd wydostaniesz.</p><p>- Ale <em>jak</em>?</p><p>- Jak się tutaj dostałeś?</p><p>- Nie wiem!</p><p>- Mój chłopcze, uspokój się wpierw – powiedział starzec kojąco – Twoja magia cię tutaj zaprowadziła, i to właśnie ona cię stąd wyciągnie, jeśli tylko je na to pozwolisz.</p><p>- Ale egzamin…</p><p>- To może być jego część. Durmstrang znany był ze swej podstępności kiedy jeszcze żyłem.</p><p>- Chodziłeś tam? – spytał Harry, zaciekawiony. Starzec pokręcił głową.</p><p>- Nie, nie. Byłem uczniem Hogwartu, ale… dawny bliski mi przyjaciel uczęszczał do Durmstrangu.</p><p>- Kto?</p><p>- Wątpię, żebyś go znał – powiedział starzec, jego błękitne oczy pociemniały odrobinę – To było tak dawno temu.</p><p>- Mówiłeś, że to może być część egzaminu. Jak? – zapytał Harry.</p><p>- Kto wie – odparł mężczyzna, i Harry mógł dostrzec, że mówi coś jeszcze, ale nagle nie mógł słyszeć. Zupełnie jakby nagle <em>ogłuchł </em>czy coś. Dziwne pchanie wykręcało jego wnętrzności, i czuł się jak gdyby używał świstoklika i—</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry obudził się próbując złapać oddech. Usiadł, czując się niedobrze.</p><p>- Numer trzy! – zawołał kobiecy głos – Mamy tutaj numer trzy! Obudził się trzeci.</p><p>- Gratulacje, panie Potter – mówił mężczyzna, a Harry ledwo mógł go zrozumieć – Przeszedł pan drugi test.</p><p>- Co? – spytał nieprzytomnie Harry, krzywiąc się i próbując uspokoić tętnienie w swojej głowie – Co się dzieje?</p><p>- Po tym jak wszedłeś do tego pokoju, zostałeś ogłuszony – wytłumaczył mężczyzna – Każdy z uczniów został ogłuszony, aż każdy kto przeszedł pierwszą część egzaminu znalazł się w tym pomieszczeniu. Potem przerwaliśmy ogłuszenie i rzuciliśmy zaklęcie usypiające. Dziesiątka uczniów, której udałoby się obudzić jako pierwszej zdałaby egzamin.</p><p>- Zaklęcie usypiające? – zapytał Harry – Ja <em>spałem</em>? – czy to znaczyło, że stacja kolejowa była snem? Ale to wszystko zdawało się być takie… prawdziwe.</p><p>- Tak – powiedział mężczyzna, podciągając Harry’ego do pionu – Byłeś trzecim, który się obudził. Gratulacje. Teraz, chodźmy znaleźć twoich rodziców, musimy jeszcze wykonać trochę papierkowej roboty, i następnym razem kiedy tutaj przyjdziesz, będzie już wrzesień.</p><p>- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, oszołomiony, podążając za mężczyzną na zewnątrz.</p><p>Udało mu się. <em>Naprawdę </em>mu się udało.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chyba już mniej więcej ogarniam, jak działa ta stronka, więc ten rozdział powinien być bardziej przejrzysty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rozdział trzeci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To było to. Naprawdę szedł do Durmstrangu.</p><p>- W porządku, sprawdziłam twój kufer – masz wszystkie swoje książki – powiedziała Lily, pędząc obok niego niosąc stertę ubrań – Masz wystarczająco bielizny?</p><p>- Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję – odpowiedział Harry – Wszystkie książki, cały sprzęt, wszystkie ubrania. Mieszkanie będzie umeblowane.</p><p>- Nie podoba mi się wizja ciebie mieszkającego tam całkiem samemu – westchnęła Lily – Jesteś tylko dzieciątkiem. Powinnam wysłać z tobą skrzata domowego.</p><p>- <em>Mamo</em>! – wrzasnął Harry, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania – Mamo, to jest pewnego rodzaju <em>akademik</em>. Nie będę tam sam. I <em>nie </em>jestem dzieciątkiem.                                </p><p>  – Lepiej żebyś znalazł tam sobie paru przyjaciół, kolego – powiedział Syriusz, przechodząc obok dwójki – Czy James dał ci swoją pelerynę? Pelerynę <em>niewidkę</em>?                  </p><p>- Harry jej <em>nie </em>dostaje – zadeklarowała Lily – Merlin wie w jakie kłopoty by się wpakował, gdyby mógł stawać się <em>niewidzialny, </em>kiedy tylko chce. </p><p>- Tak bardzo jak nienawidzę tego mówić – a nienawidzę tego bardzo – nie sądzę, żeby Harry powinien robić tam jakiekolwiek kawały – powiedział James, wchodząc do pokoju. Na widok przerażonej miny Syriusza, przewrócił oczyma. – Przynajmniej na razie. Nie wiemy jakie kary będą stosować. Jeśli to szkoła wojskowa, wątpię, żeby trzymali się szlabanów i polerowania trofeów jak robił to Hogwart.</p><p>- Nie sądzę, że od razu zaczną na ostro – rzucił Syriusz – Znaczy, szkoła wojskowa czy nie, to wciąż tylko dzieci i Czarny Pan nie może być aż <em>takim </em> desperatem!                                                                                                                 </p><p>   - Mówiąc o desperatach – Lily westchnęła I spojrzała na Harry’ego – Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważę tej miotły, którą próbowałeś przemycić do szkoły? <em>Wyraźnie </em>zaznaczyli, że pierwszoroczni muszą przejść kurs latania zanim będą mogli przynieść własne miotły.     </p><p>- Oh, naprawdę – powiedział Harry wymijająco, nim skrył swoją twarz za książką.</p><p>-Widzieliście wymagane przez nich książki? – spytał Syriusz, a James pokiwał głową z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.</p><p>- Kto miałby w ogóle <em>czas</em>, żeby przeczytać te wszystkie bzdety?       </p><p>- Bzdety! – sapnęła Lily, oburzona – Czy ty właśnie porównałeś źródło cennej wiedzy do bzdetów!</p><p>- Uuups – mruknął James nie brzmiąc przepraszająco wcale, czym zarobił sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenie ze strony swojej żony. – Po prostu, czy oni mają zamiar poświęcić swój czas jedynie na <em>naukę</em>?                                                                                                                                                                              </p><p>   - Od kiedy to  ludzie chodzą do szkoły, żeby się uczyć? – chciał wiedzieć Syriusz – Ja nigdy nie chodziłem tam w tym celu! Harry zatonie w morzu nauki i stanie się <em>molem książkowym</em>!    </p><p>- Już nim jest –stwierdziła Lily, i trójka dorosłych odwróciła się, by rzucić okiem na młodego chłopca, który był zbyt skupiony na czytaniu swojej książki, żeby zwrócić na nich uwagę. Lily uśmiechnęła się z wyższością do dwójki mężczyzn, którzy przybrali ubolewające wyrazy twarzy. – Widzicie? Mól książkowy i duma jego mamusi!      </p><p>- Dałem z siebie wszystko - pociągnął nosem James, a Syriusz położył mu na ramieniu rękę dla otuchy.</p><p>- Już, już. Jestem pewien, że któregoś dnia zdołają go wyleczyć.</p><p>- Dorośnijcie – poleciła Lily z uśmiechem – I zdaje mi się, że mieliście prezent dla Harry’ego, czyż nie? Harry! Wiem, że książka jest interesująca, ale już czas, aby przerwać czytanie.          </p><p>- Czemu? – zapytał Harry, wzdychając i spoglądając na swoją matkę – Już zrobiłem wszystko co mi kazałaś.</p><p>- Pamiętasz, kiedy poszliśmy kupić ci różdżkę – zaczął James pokazując w tym samym czasie na migi Syriuszowi, żeby przyniósł prezent, który wspomniała wcześniej Lily - I obiecaliśmy ci coś, jeśli dostaniesz się do Durmstrangu?</p><p>- Obiecaliście mi sowę – powiedział Harry – jeszcze jej nie dostałem.</p><p>- Dostajesz ja właśnie teraz – powiedział Syriusz, wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju, niosąc dużą klatkę, w której znajdowała się przepiękna sowa śnieżna, pogrążona we śnie i ze swoją głową skrytą pod skrzydłem.  Harry nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, zdawało mu się, że właśnie dostał najpiękniejszą sowę na całym świecie. – Sowa Śnieżna. Właściciel nazwał ją Hedwiga. Powiedział, że jest trochę snobistyczna jak na sowę, zapewne wierzy, że jest tak królewska jak jej imię.</p><p>- Hedwiga – wymamrotał Harry – Odjazdowa.</p><p>- Sam ją wybrałem – pochwalił się Syriusz z dumą – Właściciel powiedział, że była już zarezerwowana dla kogoś innego, ale szybko pokazałem mu, że nie ma racji.</p><p>- To jest twój chrzestny, poszerzający listę swych zbrodni specjalnie dla ciebie - zauważyła Lily, wprawiając Harry’ego w śmiech – Pójdę spakować trochę przekąsek dla ciebie na jutro.</p><p>- Na przykład? – zapytał Harry w tym samym momencie, w którym jego mama opuściła pokój.</p><p>- James, nie możemy jej na to pozwolić – wyszeptał Syriusz – Zapakuje samą sałatę, może jakieś owoce i batonika zbożowego, jeśli nie zainterweniujemy!</p><p>- Właściwie, brzmi to całkiem nieźle – odparł James – Chcę batonika zbożowego.</p><p>- Boże, ona cię <em>zepsuła</em>! Jutro jeszcze mi powiesz, że kończysz z makaronami i ciastami!</p><p>- Harry – zawołała Lily, zjawiając się w przejściu – Wybrałeś już co założysz na siebie jutro?</p><p>- Um… Mundurek szkolny?  - i podkoszulek ze skóry mantikory, ale Harry nie zamierzał mówić swoim rodzicom o <em>tym</em>; miał przeczucie, że albo byliby na niego źli, albo będą nalegać na oddanie za nią Gildy’emu pieniędzy. Albo gorzej – będą kazali Harry’emu oddać ubranie. Harry <em>lubił </em>koszulkę. Była bardzo gładka i chłodna przy jego skórze i była bardzo wygodna.</p><p>- Gilderoy wysłał ci zestaw prześlicznych szat – powiedziała Lily – Myślałam, że będziesz chciał…</p><p>- Nie! – Harry, James i Syriusz krzyknęli jednocześnie.</p><p>- Jak dostanę się do Durmstrangu tym razem?</p><p>- Świstoklik zabierze cię – I tylko cię – na miejsce spotkania w szkole – wyjaśnił James – Podczas gdy twój kufer zostanie wysłany oddzielnie i poczeka on na ciebie w mieszkaniu, które zdecydowali ci się dać. Nie jestem pewien jednak, co jeszcze będziecie robić. Ale nie denerwujesz się, prawda?</p><p>- Nie – skłamał Harry –Nie denerwuję się ani trochę.</p><p>                                                                                                                    *</p><p>Następnego dnia, Harry był na nogach i pił sok jabłkowy w kuchni o wpół do siódmej, pomimo że wiedział, że świstoklik który miał zabrać go do Durmstrangu nie aktywuje aż do dziewiątej. Po prostu… nie mógł spać. Część niego cieszyła się, że w końcu tam szedł, ale druga część bała się zmiany. Mógł przeżyć brak przyjaciół… ale co, jeśli <em>nauczyciele </em>także będą go nienawidzić?                       </p><p>  <em>‘Zastanawiam się, czy będę mógł zmienić szkołę, jeśli Durmstrang mi się nie spodoba’ </em>pomyślał Harry, nim uświadomił sobie kolejną rzecz: <em>‘Jeśli to szkoła wojskowa Czarnego Pana, to czy to oznacza, że zobaczę Czarnego Pana?  Czy on tam będzie?’  </em>Ale znowu, nawet jeśliby tam był… to nie tak, że zauważyłby <em>Harry’ego</em>. Nikt go nie zauważał, z wyjątkiem jego rodziców i ojca chrzestnego i, z niewiadomych przyczyn, Gildy’ego.</p><p>Dostał brokatowy list pełen gratulacji od ekscentrycznego mężczyzny, który twierdził, że jego szósty zmysł powiedział mu, że Harry’emu się powiedzie. Harry nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby któregoś dnia Gildy ogłosił, że jest jakimś jasnowidzem i zażądał aby ochrzczono go czegoś świętym patronem czy coś takiego.    </p><p>- Już nie śpisz – powiedziała Lily, zjawiając się w drzwiach po czym podeszła i usiadła naprzeciw niego. Wyraz na je zmęczonej twarzy był delikatny i dumny, i sprawiło to, że Harry poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. – Jak się czujesz?</p><p>- Denerwuję się – przyznał, posyłając jej słaby uśmiech – Co, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?                                                                                                                       </p><p>- Nic nie pójdzie nie tak – zapewniła go Lily – Harry, po prostu bądź sobą. Nieważne jak wysokie oczekiwania by nie były, nie udawaj kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Rozmawiałam o tym z Jamesem, i zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepszym sposobem na to żebyś nie wyglądał podejrzanie, jest po prostu zachowywanie się naturalnie. Nie masz nic do ukrycia.</p><p>- A co z-</p><p>- Nawet <em>jeśli</em>, któregoś dnia, ktoś dowie o twojej różdżce, nie będzie to twoją winą, tak? Po prostu się tym nie afiszuj. Nawet jeśli będziesz najlepszy, <em>nigdy </em>się tym nie popisuj. Jesteś dobry w byciu niezauważanym, skarbie. Chcę żebyś wykorzystał to na swoją korzyść.</p><p>- Spróbuję – obiecał cicho Harry – Coś jeszcze?</p><p>- Po prostu uważaj na to, z kim się tam zadajesz – powiedziała Lily – Przyjaciele przychodzą i odchodzą, wrogowie gromadzą się. Nie chcesz skończyć znienawidzony przez ludzi, którzy mogą cię zniszczyć. I… nawet jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, nie pozwól by ściągnęło cię to na dno. Rzeczy idą nie po naszej myśli cały czas, i najlepsze co możesz zrobić, to poradzić sobie z nimi z gracją i w sposób logiczny.</p><p>- W porządku – obiecał Harry – Będę do was pisał tak często, jak to możliwe.</p><p>- Skup się tam na nauce. Większość dnia będziesz spędzał w klasach, a czas wolny lepiej żebyś wykorzystał na powtarzanie.</p><p>- Oh, no <em>weź</em>.</p><p>- Harry – Lily powiedziała cicho, poważnie – Twój ojciec nie chciał żebym ci to mówiła, ale abyś zrozumiał jak ważne jest przyswojenie tak wiele wiedzy jak to tylko możliwe, myślę, że wyjdzie ci to na lepsze, jeśli będziesz wiedział.</p><p>- Wiedział co? – zapytał Harry, czując się zmartwionym.</p><p>- Podejrzewamy, że Rebelianci mogą rosnąć w siłę bardziej i szybciej, niż sądziliśmy – wyjaśniła Lily, jej głos kojący i spokojny. – Im więcej się nauczysz, tym większe są twoje szanse na przeżycie, nawet jeśli musiałbyś się kiedyś zmierzyć z Rebeliantem.</p><p>- Myślisz, że kiedyś jakiegoś spotkam? – spytał Harry zaciekawiony. Sam pomysł <em>jego </em>spotykającego Rebelianta wydawał się być paranoicznym wymysłem jego mamy. Jak odległa, niebezpieczna możliwość.</p><p>- Wolę dmuchać na zimne – odpowiedziała Lily – Z tego co mi wiadomo, możesz spędzić całe swoje życie nie spotykając ani jednego Rebelianta. Jest to mało prawdopodobne, ale może się zdarzyć.</p><p>- Co oni robią? Mam na myśli Rebeliantów.</p><p>- Obwiniają oni Czarnego Pana I oskarżają go o okropne czyny. Harry… Czarny Pan nie jest przyjaznym mężczyznom. Wręcz przeciwnie – jest okrutny i niektórzy mówią nawet, że to jest diabłem wcielonym. Ale stworzył on dobry i bezpieczny świat dla naszego społeczeństwa. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.</p><p>- Nie zapomnę – powiedział Harry, nim dokończył swój napój i zsunął się z krzesła. – W jaki sposób wyślecie mój kufer do szkoły?</p><p>- Szkoła wysłała specjalny świstoklik na bagaż – zdradziła Lily – więc będziemy mogli wysłać go bez problemu, nic się na martw.</p><p>- Nie martwię się.</p><p>- Uh-huh.</p><p>- pójdę wziąć prysznic i umyję zęby raz jeszcze – rzekł Harry – Jesteś <em>pewna</em>, że nie mogę zabrać ze sobą mojej miotły?</p><p>- Tak, jestem pewna, skarbie.</p><p>- Okej w takim razie – Harry westchnął z rezygnacją.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>- Jesteś gotów, Harry? – spytał James – Jeszcze tylko pięć minut nim świstoklik się aktywuje. Już wysłaliśmy twój kufer.</p><p>- Jestem gotowy – powiedział Harry, jego serce dudniło w zawrotnym tempie. Był ubrany w swój mundurek Durmstrangu: brązowe spodnie, biała koszula, brązowy krawat i brązowa kamizelka. Buty również były brązowe. Harry’emu nie przeszkadzał kolor. Właściwie, to całkiem mu się podobał.</p><p>- Dbaj o siebie – powiedziała Lily, piękna twarz pełna troski – Jeśli wydarzy się cokolwiek złego, po prostu wróć do domu.</p><p>- Jeżeli ktokolwiek będzie ci tam uprzykrzał życie, to daj mi znać – wtrącił się Syriusz. Przybył pół godziny temu, żeby spędzić jeszcze kilka minut ze swoim chrześniakiem nim Harry wyruszy do Durmstrangu. – Skopię im ich żałosne tyłki-</p><p>- Syriuszu Black!</p><p>- <em>Co</em>? Zrobiłbym to!</p><p>- Aktywuje się! – zawołał nagle Harry, jego głos wysoki z nerwów. Posłał swoim rodzicom spojrzenie pełne strachu i świstoklik go wciągnął zanim mógł chociaż wykrzyczeć ostatnie „dowidzenia”.</p><p>Ogólnie mówiąc, Harry <em>nienawidził </em>świstoklików. Zawsze zostawiały go z tym niefajnym uczuciem i kręciło mu się w głowie. Tym razem było nie inaczej. Mógł ledwo czuć trawę pod swoimi stopami przez pare pierwszych minut, które zajęło mu zbieranie się do kupy.</p><p>- Harry Potter? – powiedział ktoś, i Harry spojrzał w górę, aby ujrzeć wicedyrektora, który przedstawił się podczas egzaminu. – Jestem profesor Lyuben. Witamy w Durmstrangu.</p><p>- Miło mi pana poznać – powiedział Harry, podnosząc się do góry. Zobaczył, że piątka uczniów już tam była – trzej chłopcy i dwie dziewczynki – i zastanawiał się czy jego przyszli przyjaciele znajdowali się może pośród tej piątki. Chłopcy ubrani byli w mundurek identyczny jak jego, podczas gdy dziewczynki nosiły brązowe sukienki do kolan i brązowe kamizelki, na których dumnie połyskiwały insygnia Durmstrangu.</p><p>- Poczekamy aż zjawi się reszta uczniów nim udamy się w miejsce bardziej sprzyjające sesji orientacyjnej – powiedział profesor Lyuben. – Tam rozdadzą wam wasze plany lekcji, przypiszą kwatery mieszkaniowe i zapoznają was z regulaminem instytutu. Póki co, jednakże, idź i poczekaj z resztą.</p><p>Bez słowa, Harry wy konał polecenie, niepewnie podchodząc bliżej miejsca, gdzie stała piątka uczniów. Nikt nic nie mówił, i Harry z ulgą zdał sobie sprawę, że być może każdy był równie zestresowany co on.</p><p>Nie minęło wiele czasu nim zjawiła się pozostała czwórka uczniów, po czym ich dziesięcioosobowa grupka poprowadzona była do, jak się zdawało, pokoju spotkań z długim stołem zrobionym z ciemnego drewna i czarnymi skórzanymi krzesłami otaczającymi go.</p><p>- Niech każdy zajmie miejsce – rozkazał profesor Lyuben, zmierzając w stronę drzwi po upewnieniu się, że każdy był obecny. – Wasz wychowawca, profesor Dietmar, dołączy do was za niedługo, aby rozpocząć spotkanie. Czekajcie cierpliwie.                                                                                                                   Stary mężczyzna zamknął wtedy drzwi, zostawiając dzieci całkiem same.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Tu jest naprawdę niezręcznie</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry <em>‘</em><em>Jestem otoczony obcymi</em><em>’</em><em>.                                                   </em></p><p>– Tylko nasza dziesiątka zdała? – brązowowłosy chłopiec z okrągławą twarzą pokrytą piegami w większym stopniu niż nawet Ron Weasley spytał – Było ponad <em>tysiąc </em>innych dzieci, które próbowało!                                                                              </p><p> - Tak, cóż, celem egzaminu wstępnego było wyeliminowanie śmieci – kolejny chłopiec, blondyn o jasno szarych oczach odparł dosadnie – Spośród wszystkich innych uczestników, jesteśmy – <em>bez wątpienia </em>– najlepsi.                                            </p><p>– <em>Ty </em>nie uważasz, że wszyscy jesteśmy – odezwała się dziewczynka, i coś w sposobie w jakim mówiła przywodziło Harry’emu na myśl Peppitę Peppino – Bynajmniej, nie sądzisz, że <em>każdy </em>z nas zasługuję na to, by tutaj być.                                                  </p><p>– Na szczęście, wybór nie należał do nikogo z was, eh? – chłopiec, który odezwał się jako pierwszy powiedział z drwiną – Kim ty w ogóle <em>jesteś</em>?</p><p>- Klemens Marvin – blond włosy chłopiec powiedział chłodno – A ty?</p><p>- Nikolai. Nikolai Rolan.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Ciekawe, czy teraz zostaną przyjaciółmi</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry. Wtedy właśnie usłyszał jak drzwi do pokoju otwierają się i mężczyzna w późnej czterdziestce, odziany w dopasowane futro koloru szmaragdowego, wszedł do środka. Czyżby był to profesor Dietmar, o którym wspomniał wicedyrektor?</p><p>- Okej, nowe dzieciaki – powiedział mężczyzna, po czym wyprostował się i uśmiechnął i uśmiechnął w ich stronę. Uśmiech ten nie wyglądał ani trochę szczerze – Jestem waszym wychowawcą, Artur Dietmar. Mówcie do mnie profesorze Dietmar, jako że jestem także waszym nauczycielem Zielarstwa. Ten pokój to nasz osobisty pokój spotkań, i będziemy spotykać się tutaj raz na tydzień, chyba że zostanie ogłoszone inaczej. Kiedy już rozdam wam wasze plany lekcji, zobaczycie, kiedy.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Nie wydaje się być straszny</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry z ulgą.</p><p>- Myślałem o tym, żebyście wszyscy się po przedstawiali, ale mamy mało czasu więc możecie to potem zrobić samemu. Wpierw opowiem wam trochę o Durmstrangu, systemie szkolnictwa i zmianach, jakie miały tutaj miejsce tego lata. Przeczytam wam także regulamin i rozdam wam wasze plany lekcji i w końcu pokażę wam wasze pokoje. Cóż, mieszkania. – Profesor Dietmar uśmiechnął się ponownie do dzieci nim kontynuował.</p><p>- Spośród prawie tysiąca aplikantów pełnych nadziei, tylko waszej dziesiątce udało się tutaj dostać – powiedział mężczyzna – Nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym jak dobrzy jesteście, ile zaklęć znacie czy też jak silni jesteście fizycznie. Tym czego szukamy w Durmstrangu jest <em>potencjał</em>... i wy go macie. Pierwszy test pokazał nam, że potraficie się szybko nauczyć nowych zaklęć, a drugi test wykazał <em>jak </em>szybko wasza magia reaguje niezależnie, cecha, która mówi bardzo wiele o jej jakości. Wasza dziesiątka... jest <em>wyjątkowa</em>.</p><p>Podczas ubiegłego lata – a także po części w ubiegłym roku – olbrzymie zmiany zostały wprowadzone nie tylko dotyczące programu nauczania i ilości przyjmowanych uczniów, ale także dotyczące naszym oczekiwań względem was. Czy macie jakiekolwiek pytania odnoszące się do tego?</p><p>- Czy to prawda, że nawet uczniowie klas wyższych zostali poddani testowi? – spytała dziewczynka. Profesor Dietmar pokiwał głową.</p><p>- Tak. Pozostało jedynie dziesięcioro uczniów na każdym roku.</p><p>- Ale <em>dlaczego</em>? – dziewczynka, która przypominała Harry’emu Peppitę Peppino spytała – Po co taka drastyczna redukcja?</p><p>- Abyśmy mogli poświęcić większą uwagę naszym najlepszym uczniom. </p><p>- Słyszałem, że będziemy trenowani, żeby zostać <em>najlepszymi </em>ze Śmierciożerców – chłopiec siedzący po lewej Harry’ego powiedział nagle – Czy to prawda?                             </p><p>- Dowiecie się w swoim czasie – było jedynym co profesor Dietmar powiedział – Na terenie Durmstrangu obowiązuje parę zasad i złamanie ich będzie prowadziło kolejno do szlabanu, zawieszenia w prawach w uczniach, i w końcu – wydalenia. Tak, jesteśmy surowi. Zasady istnieją nie bez powodu i wszystkie spisane są w podręcznej książeczce. Egzemplarz takiej książki znajduje się w każdym z apartamentów, upewnijcie się, żeby uważnie ją przeczytać. Najważniejsze zasady to: żadnego opuszczania lekcji, żadnych bójek na korytarzach, żadnego niszczenia mienia szkoły i żadnego znieważania nauczycieli. Macie nigdy się nie spóźniać i nigdy nie zachowywać się w sposób niekulturalny. Oczekujemy, że wasz sukces akademicki będzie <em>wybitny</em>.                                </p><p><em>‘</em><em>Cholera! Mają jeszcze więcej zasad niż mama i są także bardziej surowi</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry z niedowierzaniem <em>‘</em><em>Wygląda na to, że tata miał rację. Przepraszam, wujku Syriuszu. Twoja tradycja właśnie upadła.</em><em>’</em></p><p>- Tutaj są wasze plany lekcji – kontynuował profesor Dietmar, a ocz Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, gdy dostał swój własny – Jak widzicie, większość czasu spędzana będzie w klasach. Niedziele są wolne. Jak widzicie, każdego dnia lekcje zaczynacie o ósmej. Lunch jest o tzrynastej.</p><p>- Zajęcia sportowe – przeczytał na głos jeden z chłopców – Mamy zajęcia sportowe w poniedziałki. Czy to znaczy Qudditch?</p><p>- Latanie, pływanie, jazda konna i szermierka, spośród wielu innych rzeczy. Trzy godziny w tygodniu.</p><p>- Jak mamy znaleźć właściwą klasę? – ktoś inny spytał.   </p><p>- Na to, dam wam to – rzekł profesor Dietmar, kładąc dziesięć pierścieni na stole – Niech każdy weźmie sobie jeden. Te pierścienie mają nałożone na siebie zaklęcia nawigacyjne. Jedyne co musicie zrobić, to powiedzieć im, gdzie powinniście iść, i zostaniecie tam zaprowadzeni.        </p><p>- Nawet poza budynkiem?    </p><p>- Tak długo jak jest to na terenie Durmstrangu, zaklęcie będzie w stanie was tam zaprowadzić. Harry sięgnął po pierścień i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę; była to zwyczajna złota obrączka z wygrawerowanymi na niej insygniami Durmstrangu i mottem szkoły – zanim zdecydował się wsunąć ją na swój środkowy palec u prawej ręki.</p><p>- Oderint, dum metuant – oznajmił profesor Dietmar – Niech nienawidzą, tak długo jak się boją. To jest właśnie motto Durmstrangu. Każdy z was wyrośnie na jednostkę potężną i wpływową. Ludzie będą wam zazdrościć i będą was nienawidzić. I co najważniejsze… będą się was bać.</p><p>- Czyż <em>to</em> nie brzmi niepokojąco – powiedział chłopiec siedzący obok Harry’ego – Brzmi trochę jakby robili nam pranie mózgu czy coś.</p><p>- Dajemy wam możliwość – rzekł profesor Dietmar z błyskiem w oczach – na dotarcie tam, gdzie inni nie mogą. Myślę, że tutaj wszystko już załatwiliśmy. Przejdźmy teraz do kompleksu mieszkaniowego zarezerwowanego dla waszej dziesiątki. Proszę za mną.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Nie sądzę, żeby pójście do Durmstrangu było jednak takim dobrym pomysłem</em><em>’</em> pomyślał pełen nerwów Harry, podążając za resztą na zewnątrz <em>‘</em><em>Chcę porozmawiać o tym z mamą</em><em>…</em><em> ciekawe jak Ron radzi sobie w Durmstrangu. Idę o zakład, że jest w Gryffindorze</em><em>’</em><em>. </em>Chociaż Harry musiał przyznać, że Durmstrang miał mu do zaoferowania dużo więcej niż Hogwart. Nie dość, że Durmstrang miał lepsze zakwaterowanie i bardziej zaawansowany program nauczania, to po ukończeniu szkoły – <em>każdy </em>wolałby ucznia Durmstrangu od kogokolwiek innego.</p><p>Ale znowu, jeśli naprawdę mieli w przyszłości zostać potężnymi Śmierciożercami… czy to nie oznaczałoby życia pełnego polityki? Dołączenia do armii w młodym wieku i wspinania się po szczeblach kariery tak wysoko jak tylko mogli? Sama myśl wprawiła Harry’ego w zażenowanie. </p><p>- Kiedyś dormitoria dla dziewcząt były oddzielne – wyjaśnił profesor Dietmar, zatrzymując się przed wysokim białym budynkiem – Ale potem zdecydowaliśmy, żeby rozdzielać uczniów jedynie klasami, jako że i tak wszyscy będziecie mieli swoje własne mieszkanie. Tak jest prościej. Jest dziesięć mieszkań w tym budynku – po jednym dla każdego z uczniów. To jest miejsce, w którym będziecie mieszkać, dopóki nie ukończycie szkoły, więc lepiej o nie dbajcie. Jeśli wasi rodzice wam pozwolą, możecie mieszkać w swoich mieszkaniach nawet podczas wakacji.</p><p>- Czy są one podłączone do sieci Fiuu? – blond włosy chłopiec spytał.</p><p>- Macie kominek na rozmowy, ale sieć Fiuu została zablokowana – odpowiedział profesor Dietmar – Teraz, kiedy wypowiem wasze imię, wyjdźcie naprzód. Podam wam klucz z numerem waszego mieszkania i możecie iść się rozpakować, odświeżyć, cokolwiek tam potrzebujecie. Dzisiaj, wieczorem o osiemnastej, musicie ubrać się wasze mundurki raz jeszcze i udać się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie oficjalnie powita was dyrektor. Jakieś pytania?</p><p>Nikt się nie odezwał.</p><p>- Dobrze w takim razie, zacznijmyod Petronelli Albin. – Dziewczynka z włosami równie rudymi co te mamy Harry’ego wyszła z szeregu i tak szybko jak tylko dostała swój klucz, ulotniła się.</p><p>- Jakob Eckart. – Chłopiec z jasnobrązowymi włosami poszedł po swój klucz, a Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, że chłopiec ten wyglądał mu na cwaniaka. Może to przez jego dumny i zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy?</p><p>- Heidi Jöran. – Dziewczynka stojąca za Harrym przeszła wyminęła go i chłopiec zastanawiał się bezwiednie, czy kiedykolwiek nadejdzie jego kolej. Co, jeśli to wszystko było pomyłką, i po wyczytaniu listy i nie znalezieniu tam jego imienia zostanie odesłany do domu? Bo nawet jeśli Harry uważał, że Durmstrang był straszny i <em>być może </em>chciał wrócić do domu, to nie myślał o tym na poważnie!</p><p>- Truls Kettil. – Chłopiec, który pytał wcześniej o zajęcia sportowe, ten z kręconymi złocistobrązowymi włosami i jasno niebieskimi oczyma, przepchnął się przez dwójkę ludzi stojących przed nim i przyjął swój klucz. </p><p>- Björn Lennart, Klemens Marvin, Filippa Peppino, Harry Potter. –W końcu usłyszawszy swoje własne imię, Harry podszedł do nauczyciela w nadziei, że nie wywróci się ani nie potknie. Profesor Dietmar błysnął mu krótki uśmiech, nim zawołał następnego z dwóch pozostałych chłopców.</p><p>Harry wstąpił do apartamentu numer trzy, nie będąc pewnym, czego się spodziewać. Tym co zastał było przytulnie urządzone mieszkanie z małym salonem po lewej i kuchnią umiejscowioną za nim. Drzwi po jego prawej prowadziły do zadziwiająco przestronnej łazienki, z sypialnią zaraz obok.</p><p>Wyglądało na to, że było lepiej niż się tego spodziewał.</p><p>Drewniana podłoga, którą wyłożone było lokum, i kolory beżu i brązu nadawały całemu miejscu ciepły wygląd. Jego kufer był w sypialni, i chociaż Harry wiedział, że powinien już zacząć się rozpakowywać, zdecydował się na porozmawianie przez kominek z rodziną najpierw. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za tym sposobem komunikacji z ludźmi, ale nie bardzo miał jakiekolwiek inne wyjście.</p><p>- Harry? – twarz Lily pojawiła się w płomieniach. – Jak się czujesz, skarbie?  Rozpakowałeś się już?</p><p>- Dopiero co wszedłem do apartamentu – powiedział Harry – Po prostu potrzebowałem z wami porozmawiać.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku? Potrzebujesz czegokolwiek? Właściwie to właśnie pakowałam dla ciebie trochę przekąsek, planowałam niedługo ci je wysłać. Jesteś głodny? Sowa będzie tam w przeciągu dwóch lub trzech godzin, jeśli wyślę ją teraz.</p><p>- Nie bardzo. Po prostu się martwię.</p><p>- I tak ją wysyłam. Powiedz mi, jeśli będziesz potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, skarbie.</p><p>- Jasne. Czy tata tutaj jest? – zapytał Harry z zaciekawieniem, a jego matka pokręciła głową.</p><p>- Nie, dostał pilne wezwanie. On i Syriusz wyruszyli na misję. Okazuje się- oh cóż, nie ma o czym mówić. Udało ci się już z kimś zakolegować?</p><p>- Nie. Wszystkie dzieci tutaj są… Sam nie wiem.</p><p>- Tak szybko jak tylko wpadniesz w rutynę, wszystko wyda ci się lepsze – zapewniła go Lily – Jutro czwartek. Dwa dni szkoły i potem masz weekend-</p><p>- Mamy szkołę w sobotę. Jedynie niedziele są wolne – powiedział jej Harry- Dzisiaj mamy czas, żeby się zakwaterować i pozwiedzać placówkę. Chyba. Jutro zaczyna się piekło.</p><p>- Daj z siebie wszystko, słodziutki!</p><p>- Nie słodziutki – mruknął Harry – Spróbuję.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drogi Harry,                                                                                                                                                          </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Słyszałem od twojej czarującej mamy, że jesteś teraz w Durmstrangu. Słyszałem także, że twój mundurek jest brązowy. Bardzo mi przykro to słyszeć, naprawdę. Jeśli sobie tego zażyczysz, mogę porozmawiać z dyrektorem i wysłać ci zestaw złotych szat. Jestem pewien, że ci na to pozwolą. Nikt nie mówi mi nie! Jestem Gilderoy Lockhart!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Z lepszych wiadomości: Słyszałem, że siostrzenica Peppity także jest w Durmstrangu! Zła wiadomość jest taka, że jest ona podobno bardzo surową młodą damą, którą nosi tylko jeden kolor na raz. Upiorne, czyż nie? W każdym razie, dobrze byłoby żebyś się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Znajomości, widzisz, rządzą polityką. Znajomości są tym, co przynosi wpływy indywidualnym jednostkom – nikt nie jest wpływowy bez znajomości.                                                                                                   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aby złagodzić twe obawy o mnie, miewam się dobrze. Świetnie wręcz. Zmieniłem fryzurę i myślę o uruchomieniu własnej linii zapachów, “Lock of Hearts”. Muszę przyznać, że sama nazwa przyprawia mnie o szybsze bicie serca – nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć fanów z całego świata kupujących ją!                                                                                                                           </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A jak ty się miewasz, Harry? Opowiedz mi wszystko o swoim życiu tam. O swoich lekcjach, swoich przyjaciołach, swoim Instruktorze od Pojedynków... wcale mi się o nie podoba, żebyś wiedział! To nie dorzeczne, Harry-skarbie, nawet tego nie sugeruj. Jeśli ktoś miałby mi się podobać – nie, właściwie, zauroczenia nie są dla mnie! Są dla nastolatek. A nawet jeśli – i powiedziałem, JEŚLI – zdarzyłoby się, że jednak mi się on podoba – albo ktokolwiek inny – mógłbym bez problemu zaprosić ich na randkę.                                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Więc tak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>W każdym razie, pamiętaj, żeby o siebie dbać, spróbuj wyrwać się z tego głupiego nakazu noszenia brązowego (chociaż obiło mi się o uszy, że podczas zimy dodadzą wam jakoś do tych mundurków futro. Popieram.) i myj zęby trzy razy dziennie – olśniewający uśmiech ukazujący olśniewające zęby może ci kiedyś uratować życie.                                                                                   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Uściski i całusy,                                                                                                                                                     </em>
</p><p>
  <em>twój mentor Gildy</em>
</p><p>Spisany ciemno fioletowym tuszem na jasno niebieskim zapachowym papierze list, który został dostarczony przez dziwaczną błyszczącą sowio-łabędzią hybrydę był imponujący na sposób, w który nie powinien był być. Na szczęście, pokraczne stworzenie odleciało tak szybko, jak tylko wykonało swoją część pracy i nie czekało na odpowiedź, a Harry mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nikt go nie widział.</p><p>Chłopiec wgapiał się w list po tym jak skończył go czytać przez parę długich chwil, nim potrząsnąwszy głową odłożył go na stolik stojący w salonie. Mógł to zignorować. Naprawdę mógł. Chociaż może powinien jednak szybko powiedzieć Gildy’emu, żeby zapomniał o złotych szatach.</p><p>Kto w ogóle nosił <em>złote </em>szaty!</p><p>Poza samym Gildym oczywiście.</p><p>Harry ziewnął i oparł się chęci pójścia spać. Pomimo tego, że ogromne łóżko wyglądało <em>bardzo </em>zachęcająco, Harry nie miał zamiaru ryzykować przespaniem ich ustalonego na za parę godzin spotkania i robić złego wrażenia na wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali.</p><p><em>‘Na szczęcie, czwartek wydaje się być najkrótszym dniem szkolnym’ </em>przemknęło przez głowę Harry’ego, gdy przeglądał plan lekcji <em>‘Dwie godziny Zaklęć, Zielarstwo, także dwie godziny, i Historia Magii. Nie brzmi tak źle. Kim w ogóle jest ten cały Instruktor od Pojedynków? Nie mam pojedynków w moim planie lekcji i zdaje mi się, że Syriusz powiedział kiedyś, że są one dopiero w późniejszych latach’. </em></p><p>Harry w końcu wziął się za rozpakowywanie swojego kufra i już prawie kończył, kiedy usłyszał pukanie w szybę. Obrócił się, żeby ujrzeć dobrze mu znanego puchacza jego matki, unoszącego się na zewnątrz, niosącego coś co przypominało mały koszyk. Harry z rozmachem otworzył okno i przejął od sowy koszyk pełen jedzenia, który jego mama powiedziała wcześniej, że mu prześle, nie przejmując się ptakiem, który uderzył się swoim skrzydłem w głowę zanim odleciał.</p><p>Zabrał się za jedzenie tak szybko, jak tylko skończył karmić Hedwigę i przejrzał swój plan lekcji raz jeszcze.</p><p>Jutro, jeśli obudzi się wpół do siódmej, będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na wzięcie prysznica i zjedzenie a po tym na znalezienie swojej klasy. Pierwsza lekcja zacznie się o ósmej równo. Zaklęcia. <em>Sztuka Zaklęć 1 </em>Ludwika Lippidi była dosyć grubą i ciężką książką, i Harry jakoś nie palił się do czytania całej jej zawartości.</p><p>Ale przed tym, uczta powitalna. O osiemnastej.</p><p>Po prostu nie mógł się <em>doczekać</em>.</p><p>*</p><p>Wielka Sala była <em>olbrzymia</em>. Mieściło się w niej siedem okrągłych stołów zarezerwowanych dla uczniów, i jasnym było, że uczniowie z jednej klasy mają usiąść razem, bez wyjątków. Harry skończył siedząc pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynkami, które obydwie siedziały w absolutnej ciszy, czekając na przemówienie dyrektora.  </p><p>- Wierzę, że nikt z was tutaj zgromadzonych nie jest nieświadomy zmian, które nastąpiły w ostatnim czasie – rozpoczął Karkarow – Na chwilę obecną, Durmstrang ma jedynie siedemdziesięciu uczniów. Spośród ogromu młodych czarodziei i czarownic, które pragnęły dostać tutaj miejsce, to właśnie wam się to udało. Moje gratulacje.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Czemu mam przeczucie, że wyrecytuje on nam podobną gadkę jak ta, którą otrzymaliśmy od profesora Dietmara?</em><em>’</em> pomyślał Harry <em>‘</em><em>Zastanawiam się, czy to naprawdę jest szkoła wojskowa.</em><em>’</em></p><p>Wasze dni spędzone tutaj nie będą należeć do łatwych – kontynuował Karkarow – Otrzymacie dostęp do najlepszej edukacji, jaka tylko może być. Otrzymacie szkolenie i wiedzę. I kiedy nadejdzie na to czas, opuścicie tą szkołę i będziecie służyć Czarnemu Panu jak powinniście.</p><p><em>‘</em> <em>Yep. Na to wygląda.</em> <em>’</em></p><p>- Jest kilka uwag, którymi chciałbym się z wami podzielić zanim pozwolę na rozpoczęcie kolacji.</p><p><em>‘</em> <em>O jejku</em> <em>’</em></p><p>- Po pierwsze, podczas gdy każdy apartament ma własną kuchnię, gorąco zachęcamy was do spożywania posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie ogłoszenia będą obwieszczane właśnie tutaj podczas kolacji. Po drugie, siódmo roczni uczniowie mają obowiązek zacząć przygotowywać swoje praktyki tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe – mają być one gotowe do końca października. Po trzecie… żadne zwierzę nie ma prawa znaleźć się na terenie budynku szkoły. Jeśli posiadacie jakieś zwierzątko, trzymacie je w swoich mieszkaniach albo gdzieś na zewnątrz.</p><p><em>‘</em> <em>Okej, nie było tak źle. Chociaż w sumie, nawet jeśli Czarny Pan miałby zmienić to w szkołę militarną, to wątpię, żeby powiedzieli to na głos.</em> <em>’</em></p><p>- Żyjemy by służyć Czarnemu Panu.</p><p><em>‘</em> <em>No weźcie. Naprawdę?</em> <em>’</em></p><p>- I żeby zwalczać Rebeliantów. Nigdy o tym nie zapominajcie.</p><p><em>‘</em> <em>Poważnie.</em> <em>’</em></p><p>- Raz jeszcze, witajcie w Durmstrangu, i przynieście nam dumę. Możecie teraz rozpocząć ucztę. – Mężczyzna ledwo skończył zdanie, gdy stoły zostały nagle zapełnione jedzeniem wszelkiego rodzaju. Harry, wciąż myśląc o tym co mogły znaczyć słowa dyrektora, wpatrywał się w swój pusty talerz, dopóki nie poczuł szturchnięcia łokciem.</p><p>- Musisz jeść – dziewczynka siedząca obok niego powiedziała. Harry zaoferował jej nerwowy uśmiech, nie będąc pewnym, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście, nie wydawało się, że wyczekiwała ona odpowiedzi, jako że odwróciła się i zajęła własnym posiłkiem.</p><p>- Już mu matkujesz? – spytał z drwiną chłopiec, a dziewczynka zmrużyła na niego oczy.</p><p>- Znamy się? – spytała.</p><p>- Cóż, nie—</p><p>- I lepiej niech tak zostanie. – Harry zamrugał, jego usta odrobinę rozchylone. Czy <em>wszyscy </em>ludzie tutaj mówili w ten sposób? Tak… <em>szorstko</em>? Wrednie? Drwiąco? I w tej dziewczynce było coś <em>bardzo </em>znajomego.</p><p>- Peppino – powiedział Harry, i dziewczynka obróciła się, żeby na niego zerknąć.</p><p>- Co? – warknęła.</p><p>- To znaczy, er… jesteś może spokrewniona z Peppitą Peppino? – zapytał Harry, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie. – Ja, um, spotkałem ją i powiedziała mi, że jej siostrzenica—</p><p>- Projektantka mody Peppino? – wykrztusiła z siebie jedna z pozostałych dziewczyn, jej oczy szerokie.</p><p>- Uczęszcza do Durmstrangu? – dziewczynka, do której odezwał się Harry skrzywiła się – Tak, to ja.</p><p>—nosi jeden kolor naraz – dokończył Harry niepewnie, a dziewczynka mrugnęła na niego z zaskoczeniem, jej brwi powędrowały ku górze.</p><p>- A więc <em>naprawdę </em>ją spotkałeś. Zawsze na to narzeka, nawet jeśli nie jest to do końca prawdą.</p><p>- Mój korepetytor jest jej przyjacielem.</p><p>- Twój korepetytor?</p><p>- Gilderoy Lockhart.</p><p>- Oh, Merlinie, naprawdę nim jest? – dziewczynka siedząca po drugiej stronie Harry’ego wykrzyknęła, sprawiając, że odwrócił się w jej stronę – Jestem Heidi Jöran, tak przy okazji, i jestem fanką pana Lockharta! Oh, jest <em>taki </em>tajemniczy i przystojny!</p><p>- Jestem Harry Potter – powiedział Harry – Proszę, mów mi Harry. I Gildy niezupełnie jest osobą, którą określiłbym jako tajemniczą i przystojną. – Napuszony, hałaśliwy, głupi, dziwaczny, pokręcony… każde z tych słów było bardziej trafne niż ‘tajemniczy i przystojny’.</p><p>- Jestem Fillipa – siostrzenica Peppity Peppino oznajmiła, zagarniając swoją ciemną grzywkę na prawą stronę, jej ciemne oczy wbite były w Harry’ego – Jak w takim razie opisałbyś pana Lockharta? Przeczytałam wszystkie jego książki i muszzę przyznać, że rzeczywiście jest imponujący.                                                      </p><p>– W trosce o własne życie, nie odpowiadaj na jej pytanie – powiedział chłopiec z krótko obstrzyżonymi brązowymi włosami, ostrymi oczami tego samego koloru i mnóstwem piegów. – Mam dwie siostry i <em>wiem, </em>jak dziewczyny zachowują się gdy chodzi o Lockharta. Powiesz o nim cokolwiek złego i są gotowe cię zabić.              – Ale <em>dlaczego</em>? – spytał Harry marszcząc brwi – Jest on moim korepetytorem i większość tego co robi składa się z mówienia mi co mam nosić i tego jakie są najnowsze trendy w modzie.</p><p>- Wspaniale – westchnęła Heidi, a Harry wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzeniem, nie znajdując żadnych śladów sarkazmu nie ważne jak bardzo starał się jakieś znaleźć. Posłał spanikowane spojrzenie chłopcu, który wcześniej się odezwał.</p><p>- Jestem Nikolai Rolan – powiedział na to chłopiec, i chociaż uśmiechnął się kulturalnie, nie udało mu się wyglądać nawet trochę przyjaźnie. Harry pamiętał go z wcześniej.</p><p>- O czym ty i pan Gilderoy rozmawiacie? – chciała wiedzieć Heidi – Czy opowiada ci o swoich heroicznych czynach?</p><p>- Czasami. Powiedz, kto jest tutaj Instruktorem od Pojedynków?</p><p>- Dwa siedzenia na lewo od miejsca, gdzie siedzi dyrektor – powiedział chłopiec z potarganymi, lekko kręconymi, złocistobrązowymi włosami – Bartemiusz Crouch Junior. Ale nie mamy pojedynków aż do trzeciego roku. Tak powiedział mi tata.</p><p>- Nazywasz się Kettil, prawda? -  spytała Heidi – Myślę, że już cię kiedyś widziałam. Tor Kettil?</p><p>- Truls – poprawił ją chłopiec – Nazywam się <em>Truls </em>Kettil.</p><p>- Byłam blisko – odparła Heidi, machając ręką lekceważąco – Jutro jest pierwsza lekcja. Co wy na to, żebyśmy stworzyli sobie grupę do nauki? Jest nas tylko dziesiątka i—</p><p><em>‘Ciekawe, czy mogę ich teraz nazwać moimi przyjaciółmi’ </em>pomyślał Harry. Czuł się zmartwiony i niepewny, nawet jeśli wszystko dotychczas poszło gładko. Coś było po prostu… <em>nie tak</em>. Nie miał pewności co to było, ale nie mógł jeszcze pozwolić sobie na wyluzowanie.   </p><p>*</p><p>- Jeśli Czarny Pan nie zmieni swojego podejścia, wojna jest nieunikniona – wymamrotał Syriusz, uchylając się przed zaklęciem rzuconym w niego przez Rebelianta. – To, że zostałem wysłany z całym oddziałem Aurorów też jest dziwne. Czemu nie z jednym Aurorem albo z dwoma? Do diabła, nawet z całym plutonem. Jestem <em>Generałem Porucznikiem</em>, na Merlina.</p><p>- Jak w takim razie nazywasz to co się dzieje teraz? – zapytał James, posyłając zagrzewającą krew klątwę na czołgającą się nieopodal kobietę i decydując się na zignorowanie reszty wypowiedzi Syriusza. – Jeszcze za mało jak na wojnę?</p><p>- To jest tylko bitwa. Miałem na myśli prawdziwą wojnę. Dwie strony, ofiary, armie…</p><p>- Skąd Rebelianci mieliby wziąć armię?</p><p>- Sojusznicy zza granicy – odparł Syriusz – Wiem, że na przykład Francuzi nie przepadają za bardzo za Czarnym Panem. Ich minister się nim <em>brzydzi</em>.</p><p>-Jakakolwiek wojna by nie wybuchła, to my ją zwyciężymy – powiedział James – Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.</p><p>- Ale jaką <em>cenę </em>przyjdzie nam za to ponieść? Wojny z tak wieloma silnymi, pomysłowymi i przebiegłymi ludźmi walczących przeciwko sobie… Mogłyby minąć lata, nim byśmy wygrali.</p><p>- Skąd nasunął ci się taki pomysł?</p><p>- Wiesz, że jestem częścią Wewnętrznego Kręgu—</p><p>- Witam, Kapitanie Oczywiste.</p><p>- Zamknij się, palancie. To do czego zmierzam to to, że ludzie, cóż <em>rozmawiają</em>.</p><p>- Uh, pozwól mi to wyjaśnić, Siri…</p><p>- Słuchaj – Syriusz westchnął, chwytając ramię Jamesa i zaciągając go za drzewo na chwilę bezpieczeństwa w celu wyjaśnienia tego, co siedziało mu w głowie – jeśli ta wojna potrwa dłużej niż siedem lat, są duże szanse, że Harry skończy walcząc.</p><p>- Kurwa – syknął James, w końcu uświadamiając sobie ogrom problemu – Ale hej, nie ma jeszcze żadnej wojny, a nawet jeśli jakaś będzie-</p><p>- <em>Będzię</em>.</p><p>- jak możesz być tego taki <em>pewny</em>?</p><p>- Mówiłem ci, ludzie rozmawiają – powiedział Syriusz. – Szczególnie Bellatriks lubi dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami i tak bardzo jak tego nienawidzę— zazwyczaj ma rację.</p><p>- I ona mówi, że nadchodzi wojna? – zapytał James.  </p><p>- Mówi, że Rebelianci przybierają w siłach. I że formują armię. Pamiętasz krótką wojnę, która miała miejsce, gdy Czarny Pan doszedł do władzy? Pamiętasz czasy terroru, gdy czarne listy były codziennością?</p><p>- I tak nic nie możemy na to poradzić, no nie? Jeśli rozpęta się wojna, będziemy tylko pionkami.</p><p>- Wiem – westchnął ze zmęczeniem Syriusz – Po prostu… martwię się o Harry’ego, wiesz. Jeśli pogłoski o Durmstrangu są prawdą, to to oznacza, że któregoś dnia Harry będzie tam, gdzie ja jestem teraz.</p><p>- Co? – spytał James, kompletnie zbity z tropu. – Ty… on <em>co</em>? O czym ty do diabła wygadujesz!</p><p>- Mówiłem ci, że krążą pogłoski o Durmstrangu zamienionym w szkołę wojskową? – zaczął Syriusz, akurat, gdy klątwa tnąca trafiła w pobliską gałąź. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i odpowiedział na to klątwą uśmiercającą. – To prawda.</p><p>- Prawda! Chodzi ci o… O <em>Merlinie</em>.</p><p>- Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Czarny Pan okazjonalnie przebiera się i idzie by testować starszych uczniów osobiście. Jest to czymś, co miał w zwyczaju robić dotychczas, i wątpię, żeby zmienił to tylko dlatego, że system w Durmstrangu uległ zmianie.</p><p>- Starszych uczniów? <em>Jak bardzo </em>starszych?</p><p>- Szóste i Siódme klasy. Harry jest bezpieczny, oczywiście. Jest jeszcze za młody by zostać zauważonym. Poza tym, zawsze jakoś tak trudno go zauważyć, nie?</p><p>- Nie jestem tego taki pewien – odparł James z zawahaniem – Będzie tam tylko dziesięcioro uczniów na każdym roku. Niemożliwym jest wtopienie się w tłum, jeśli takowego tłumu <em>niema</em>.   </p><p>- Zwłaszcza jeśli Lockhart naprawdę zacznie zmuszać Harry’ego do noszenia błyszczących szat – wyszczerzył się Syriusz – Wyobraź to sobie!</p><p>- Lockhart – skrzywił się James – Co za kiepski żart z niego jest. Powinniśmy znaleźć Harry’emu innego korepetytora, serio. Gdybym tylko mógł przekonać Lily do zgodzenia się ze mną w <em>tym</em> temacie!</p><p>*</p><p>Tamten wieczór zastał Harry’ego siedzącego na kanapie Filippy Peppino, obserwując jak Heidi maluje Petronelli Albin – trzeciej dziewczynce ich ‘pokolenia’ – paznokcie na zielono. Kolor zadziwiająco dobrze pasował do jej bladych zielonych oczu. Mówiąc szczerze, Harry nie był do końca pewien, <em>dlaczego </em>został tam zaproszony. Z pewnością, nie spędzą całego czasu pytając go o Gildy’ego, prawda?</p><p>- Chcę być projektantką mody jak moja ciocia któregoś dnia – oznajmiła Filippa, upinając swoje długie czarne włosy w koka – Chcę projektować i szyć ubrania, I chce, żebyś był moim modelem.</p><p>- Um…</p><p>- Słuchaj – zaczęła Petronella – Mogła cię zapytać, ale myślę, że po prostu zamęczyłaby cię po jakimś czasie i i tak byś zgodził. Oszczędzasz sobie trochę czasu.</p><p>- Dlaczego <em>ja</em>? – spytał Harry, szczerze zaciekawiony. Nie był jednak w stanie zebrać się na odwagę by zapytać <em>jakim cudem </em>wiedziała o Włoszce już tak wiele.</p><p>- Ponieważ pozostali chłopcy to świnie – oświadczyła Filippa – Poza tym, to przykre, że są tutaj tylko trzy dziewczyny spośród dziesiątki uczniów. Wyrównasz liczbę.</p><p>- Nie jestem dziewczynką – powiedział Harry – Nie jestem nawet dziewczęcy.</p><p>- Popieram – powiedziała Heidi – Z drugiej strony ten chłopiec z Włoch…</p><p>- Lorenzo Tancredi – wtrąciła się Filippa – I tylko to, że jego włosy są całkiem długie nie czyni go dziewczęcym w żadnym stopniu.</p><p><em>‘</em><em>Dlaczego ich trajkotanie przypomina mi to, jak mama i pani Weasley czasami rozmawiają?</em><em>’</em>pomyślał Harry <em>‘</em><em>Muszę się stąd ulotnić</em><em>’</em><em>.</em></p><p>- Czuje się trochę zmęczony – rzekł Harry, podnosząc się na nogi – Zobaczę was wszystkie jutro.</p><p>- Przyjdź po mnie wpół do siódmej, dobrze? – zawołała za nim Filippa – Pójdziemy na śniadanie razem!</p><p>- Czemu tak wcześnie?</p><p>- Na wszelki wypadek.</p><p>- W porządku – odpowiedział Harry – Na razie.</p><p>Apartament, który zajmowała Filippa znajdował się piętro nad tym jego, i w przeciągu sekund Harry był już we własnym mieszkaniu, w końcu dostając możliwość zrelaksowania się. Po szybkim prysznicu i zmianie ubrań, Harry wspiął się na swoje łóżko, czując się wykończonym, ale zadowolonym.</p><p>Jego pierwszy dzień przebiegł całkiem dobrze – zaprzyjaźnił się z paroma osobami i nie narobił sobie żadnych wrogów.  Plan lekcji wyglądał rozsądnie, nawet jeśli mieli mieć lekcje także w sobotę.</p><p>Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Harry był szczęśliwy.</p><p> </p><p>I w ten o to właśnie sposób rozpoczęło się i kontynuowało przez pewien czas jego życie w Durmstrangu: spokojnie. Pomimo, że Harry został wychowywany w otoczeniu magii, zdawało się być <em>tak wiele </em>rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia, a czas upływał mu bardzo szybko, kiedy był zajęty prawie każdego dnia.                               </p><p>Zaklęcia z profesor Elis były najprawdopodobniej ulubionymi lekcjami Harry’ego – przedmiot był przyjemny i poniekąd prosty. Nawet czytanie podręczników szkolnych i odrabianie prac domowych było dla niego dobrą zabawą, jeśli w grę wchodziły zaklęcia. Eliksiry za to… ku wielkiemu oburzeniu Filippy, Harry był <em>beznadziejny </em>w eliksirach.  </p><p>- To byłoby nawet śmieszne, gdyby nie było takie smutne – stwierdził raz Nikolai – I niewytłumaczalne. Jakim cudem udało ci się w ogóle doprowadzić rozcieńczony Eliksir Uspokajający do wybuchu? To prawie sama woda!</p><p>Talent objawia się na różne sposoby – odrzekł równomiernie Harry, niewzruszony. Profesor Bertham wpatrywał się wtedy w topiące się fiolki, a potem przymknął oczy wydając dziwny odgłos, który przywodził Harry’emu na myśl kopniętą mysz.</p><p>Zajęcia z Czarnej Magii były zapewne najbardziej interesujące. Profesor Ulrich Dietmar – brat ich wychowawcy – był mężczyzną pełnym podziwu dla Czarnego Pana i był zawsze chętny do wspominania ‘starych dobrych czasów’ kiedy to walczył on w krótkiej wojnie, gdy Czarny Pan po raz pierwszy doszedł do władzy.</p><p>Opowiedział im o inkantacjach, używanych wtedy tarczach, taktykach i strategiach… i podczas gdy uczył ich tylko tych najbardziej podstawowych zaklęć, Harry nie był rozczarowany. Zaciekawiło go jednak, że mężczyzna, który osiągnął to wszystko był tym, którego bliźniacza różdżka spoczywała obecnie w dłoni Harry’ego.</p><p>- Jest tak <em>wiele </em>z chęci zaangażowane w zaklęcie – Powiedział profesor Ulrich – Emocje napędzają zaklęcie. Nigdy nie myślcie, że macie <em>przestać </em>odczuwać emocje. Mówię wam to teraz, ponieważ w przyszłości będą wam mówić, żeby nie czuć. To jest złe. Gniew, radość, miłość, żal… różne zaklęcia stają się silniejsze poprzez różne emocje.</p><p>- Na przykład? – Jakob Eckart, chłopiec, który zdawał się mieć mały wszystko-wiedzący uśmiech przyklejony permanentnie do twarzy, spytał – Jakieś przykłady?</p><p>- Zaklęcia leczące – odpowiedział profesor Ulrich – Zaklęcie uśmiercające. Cruciatus. Tu nie chodzi tylko o skupienie się i wypowiedzenie inkantacji. Musicie <em>czuć</em>.</p><p>Tym co przyniosło Harry’emu trochę trudności, poza eliksirami, była transmutacja. To nie tak, że przedmiot był trudny, nie. Był w stanie odrabiać prace domowe samemu, tak właściwie i nie miał problemu z rozumieniem książki. Nauczyciel, profesor Kay, jednakże, był odrobinę zły w tłumaczeniu rzeczy. Może to tylko <em>on </em>nie potrafił zrozumieć mężczyzny – inni zdawali się rozumieć go całkiem dobrze.</p><p>Zajęciami, które Harry absolutnie <em>kochał</em>, były zajęcia sportowe. Uwielbiał latanie i pływanie, i pomimo tego, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbował jazdy konnej czy łucznictwa, obydwie dyscypliny wychodziły mu one na tyle dobrze, że mógł spędzić przy nich miło czas.</p><p>Życie w Durmstrangu toczyło się dalej i tygodnie upływały. Cała dziesiątka pierwszorocznych uczniów stawała się ze sobą dosyć zżyta, chociaż Harry głównie spędzał czas albo z dziewczynkami, albo z Nikolaiem. Chłopiec z Rosji był skomplikowaną osobą i zdawał się znajdywać powody do wyśmiewania się ze wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku.   </p><p>Stan rzeczy nie uległ zmianie aż do końcówki listopada, na dwa tygodnie przed przerwą świąteczną.</p><p>*</p><p>- Posłuchaj – powiedział Truls Kettil – To tylko zawody w lataniu. Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć kto jest najszybszy. Będzie uczciwie, bo wszystkie miotły, które pożycza nam szkoła są takie same.</p><p>- Jest niedziela, a ja wiem, że już dawno skończyłeś wszystkie prace domowe – Harry kontynuował, patrząc na Nikolaia, który się skrzywił.</p><p>- Ja nie latam.</p><p>- Mięczak – powiedział Lorenzo Tancredi lekceważąco – Dopiszcie mnie. Sprawię, że będziecie błagać o litość.</p><p>- Jakbyś <em>mógł </em>– rzucił Truls w odpowiedzi.</p><p>- Jaki jest cel tej rywalizacji? – zapytała Petronella – To nie tak, że którekolwiek z was może startować w naborach do drużyny Quidditcha. Jesteście na to za młodzi!</p><p>- To dla naszej własnej przyjemności – odrzekł Klemens Marvin – Lepiej polatać sobie w niedziele, niż pisać od nowa esej na eliksiry po raz siódmy.</p><p>- Siódmy? – sapnął Harry, a blondyn wzruszył ramionami, nie oferując żadnych tłumaczeń.</p><p>- Słuchajcie – wcięła się Filippa z jękiem niezadowolenia – Całe to pajacowanie strasznie mnie irytuje. Idźcie udawać macho gdzie indziej.</p><p>- Ty po prostu nie możesz znieść bycia w grupie, gdzie nie jesteś centrum uwagi – zaczął Truls – Ty-</p><p>- Czytam „Podstawowe zaklęcia dla tych, którzy nie mają czasu” – przerwała mu Filippa.</p><p>- To znaczy: pomyśl dwa razy zanim dokończysz to, co chciałeś powiedzieć – wyjaśnił Harry z szerokim uśmiechem – W każdym razie, chodźmy już. Nie możemy spędzić całego dnia na przekonywaniu pozostałych.</p><p>-Absolutną rację masz, Harry – Björn Lennart, którego włosy były tak czerwone, jak te Rona, a oczy prawie tego samego odcienia, powiedział.</p><p>- Myślałem, że nie lubisz latać – zagadnął Lorenzo spoglądając na Björna, który wzruszył ramionami.</p><p>- Lubię oglądać – odpowiedział chłopiec – Dużo bezpieczniejsze. Poza tym, zakłady lubię nawet bardziej.</p><p>- Idziemy zatem? – spytał Truls – Piąto roczni mają trening za dwie godziny.</p><p>- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał Klemens, kiedy grupa zaczęła poruszać się w stronę jednego z boisk do Quidditcha – Ci ze starszych klas raczej nie urządzają sobie z nami pogawędek.</p><p>- Jestem Truls <em>Kettil </em>– odpowiedział Truls – Nikt  nie ignoruje <em>mnie</em>.</p><p>- Właśnie zabrzmiałeś mi jak Gildy – wzdrygnął się Harry – To znaczy, Lockhart.</p><p>- Czemu nazywasz go <em>Gildy</em>? – zapytał Truls.</p><p>- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, tak myślę. Przygotowywał mnie całe lato i nie odpowiadał jeśli go tak nie nazywałem. Ten zwyczaj pewnie ssie.</p><p>- Jaki zły zwyczaj.</p><p>Chłopcy w końcu dotarli do składziku na miotły i każdy z nich z zapałem chwycił po Nimbusie, nim pobiegli na boisko do Quidditcha.</p><p>- Szkoda, że nie możemy zagrać – powiedział Klemens.</p><p>- Jak radzą sobie z utrzymaniem szkolnej drużyny Quidditcha? – spytał Harry – To znaczy, nie ma tu raczej zbyt wielu uczniów, którzy mogą grać, prawda?</p><p>- Szkolna drużyna gra przeciwko drużynom innych szkół, a czasem nawet małym oficjalnym drużynom – wyjaśnił Truls – Do tej pory radzili sobie dobrze – W ubiegłym roku dołączył do nich nowy szukający. Wiktor Krum. Mówią, że jest on <em>prawdziwym </em>talentem.</p><p>- Czy on nie jest przypadkiem trzeciorocznym?</p><p>- Ta.</p><p>- Dostał się kiedy był na drugim roku?</p><p>- Ta.</p><p>-  Chodźcie chłopaki – zawołał Lorenzo – Mniej gadania więcej latania!</p><p>- Przygotujcie się na przegraną – powiedział Klemens, a na usta Harry’ego wpłynął uśmiech. To było dziwne – ale <em>wspaniałe </em>– uczucie – żeby być z innymi chłopcami i czuć się, jakby naprawdę byli <em>przyjaciółmi</em>. Oni go <em>zauważyli</em>. Może byli jak Ron i Draco, którzy zauważali Harry’ego tylko kiedy był obecny. Może pozostali chłopcy zapomnieliby o nim, jeśli nie byłoby go tutaj, aby przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu… ale tu i teraz, byli z nim. Zauważali go. I było to naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie.</p><p>Latanie z przyjaciółmi było inne od latania z jego tatą, lub z Syriuszem. Było bardziej… wolne. Bardziej szalone i mniej kontrolowane. Było ekscytujące.</p><p>- Uważaj, Truls – zawołał Björn z dołu – Nie chcesz skończyć spadając ze swojej miotły, no nie?</p><p>- Nic mi nie będzie – odparł Truls z uśmiechem, ponownie wirując na swojej miotle głową w dół. Harry, przelatujący niedaleko, pokręcił na to głową.</p><p>- Bądź ostrożny.</p><p>- Ja zaw—  <em>whoa</em>!</p><p>Tego, co wydarzyło się później, w jakiej kolejności się to wydarzyło i ile czasu zajęło, Harry nie pamiętał. Jedynym co pamiętał było to, że uścisk Trulsa na jego miotle zelżał, i że nie zajęło mu ani chwili uświadomienie sobie, że jeśli drugi chłopiec spadnie z takiej wysokości, może umrzeć. Harry mgliście pamiętał obrócenie się na własnej miotle, pamiętał lecenie tak szybko, że wiatr zdawał się ciąć jego policzki, i poniekąd pamiętał zderzenie ze spadającym chłopcem. Pamiętał spanikowane krzyki jego kolegów z klasy i miał desperacką nadzieję, że udało mu się chociaż spowolnić upadek Trulsa jego własnym ciałem.</p><p>Po tym nastąpiły ból i ciemność.</p><p>*</p><p>Kiedy tylko się obudził, Harry doznał deja vu. Zupełnie jakby już kiedyś czuł to przeszywające zimno, jakby już widział tą pustą stację kolejową…</p><p>Bo <em>widział</em>.</p><p>Z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, Harry usiadł, rozglądając się dookoła. Tak, rzeczywiście był na tej samej dziwnej stacji kolejowej, na której wylądował podczas egzaminu wstępnego ponad pół roku temu. I była ona dokładnie tak ciemna, chłodna i wilgotna, jak ją zapamiętał. Padało tutaj albo coś?</p><p>- Ah, wróciłeś – rzekł znajomy głos i Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, żeby ponownie zobaczyć starego mężczyznę – Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię ponownie przez bardzo długi czas.</p><p>- Nie wiem co się stało – powiedział Harry, decydując się na zachowanie spokoju. Nie było potrzeby do panikowania i robienia z siebie głupka dwa razy przed tą samą osobą, czyż nie? – Mówiłeś, że byłeś kim?</p><p>- Ni mówiłem – odpowiedział starzec z błyskiem w jego niebieskich tęczówkach – Nazywam się Albus.</p><p>- A ja Harry. – powiedział Harry – Możesz powiedzieć mi, czym jest to miejsce?</p><p>- Jest to stacja kolejowa – rzekł Albus – Ostatnimi czasy, więcej niż zazwyczaj pociągów przyjeżdżało i odjeżdżało. Nie znałbyś może tego przyczyny?</p><p>- Um, jakiej na przykład?</p><p>- Czy tam skąd pochodzisz, jest wojna?</p><p>- Nie – odrzekł Harry – Nie ma. Ale niektórzy ludzie myślą, że niedługo będzie.</p><p>- Okropne – wymamrotał Albus – Wojny nigdy nie przynoszą nic prócz żałoby dla każdego w nie zamieszanego.</p><p>- Znasz się na wojnach?</p><p>- Brałem udział w kilku.</p><p>- Jakie one były? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry – Jedyne co nam mówią o wojnach to to, że były pełne chwały.</p><p> - Nie ma chwały w wojnach bez szlachetnej przyczyny – odpowiedział mu Albus, a blask w jego oczach przygasnął – Powiedz mi, mój chłopcze, kto jest obecnym Ministrem Magii?</p><p>- Cóż, w sumie to nikt – rzekł Harry – Jedynym rządzącym jest Czarny Pan.</p><p>- Co? – w jego pytaniu wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć szok, i Harry poczuł ukłucie niewytłumaczalnego strachu, kiedy ujrzał wyraz twarzy starca. – <em>Czarny Pan</em>?</p><p>- Czarny Pan Voldemort – wyjaśnił niepewnie Harry.</p><p>- Jaki jest tam rok?</p><p>- Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy.</p><p>- O <em>jeny</em>. – Słowa były przepełnione emocjami – niedowierzaniem, smutkiem, szokiem. <em>Przerażeniem</em>. Harry mógł dostrzec jak mężczyzna, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, stał się jeszcze starszy w mgnieniu oka. – Tak długo.</p><p>- C-cóż…</p><p>- I Tom przejął władzę. No jasne, jeśli nie było nikogo kto by go powstrzymał. Od zawsze był tym zaradnym i pomysłowym, o tak.</p><p>- Tom? – spytał ostrożnie Harry. Albus posłał mu spojrzenie, które pozbawione było jakiejkolwiek radości i błysku.</p><p>- Ten twój Lord Voldemort. Jego imię to Tom Riddle.</p><p>- <em>Tom</em>? – powtórzył pełen zdumienia Harry – Ale to… to imię dla <em>kota </em>albo coś! – mały wymuszony uśmiech powrócił na twarz Albusa i starzec westchnął.</p><p>- Co takiego uczynił? Czy żyją jeszcze jacykolwiek Mugole? – spytał.</p><p>- Mnóstwo – odpowiedział Harry – Miliardy, właściwie. Po prostu są trzymani w separacji od Magicznego świata i większość szkół nie przyjmuje już mugolaków. Słyszałem, że kiedyś przyjmowały. Widzisz, moja mama jest mugolakiem.</p><p>- Jesteś…?</p><p>- Półkrwi. Dokładnie tak, jak Czarny pan.</p><p>- Wiecie o jego krwi? – spytał Albus, zaskoczony – A ludzie i tak go popierają?</p><p>- Myślę, że tu chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko o krew – odpowiedzi powoli Harry – To znaczy, nie sądzę, aby większość z nich naprawdę <em>obchodziła </em>krew. Tak długo jak osoba ma potęgę i pieniądze, mogą przymknąć oko na jej pochodzenie.</p><p>- I mówiłeś, że może nadchodzić wojna?</p><p>- W zasadzie, to tylko pogłoska. Słyszałem moich rodziców rozmawiających o tym. Rebelianci – są oni grupą ludzi wciąż walczących ze Śmierciożercami Czarnego Pana – stają się, nie wiem, większym zagrożeniem, tak myślę.</p><p>- I twoi rodzice stoją po stronie?</p><p>- Po stronie Czarnego Pana, oczywiście. Mój tata jest Aurorem i służy czarnemu Panu.</p><p>- Świat się zmienił – powiedział Albus kręcąc głową. Po tym zapadł w ciszę, i pozostał w niej przez bardzo długi czas. Harry, po paru minutach czekania na to, aż starzec się odezwie, postanowił pospacerować sobie wokół stacji. Zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobić, żeby wrócić do siebie. Ostatnim razem to po prostu się stało… Czy teraz będzie tak samo?</p><p>Kolejny pociąg przejechał obok Harry’ego i chłopiec poczuł przechodzące go dreszcze, gdy patrzył na pojazd. Czy był on pusty? Nie był wstanie dostrzec tam nikogo, ale wciąż ogarniało go to uczucie, że <em>nie był</em> on kompletnie pozbawiony… ludzi. Może powinien sprawdzić któryś z pociągów od środka?</p><p>- Nie chcesz tego robić – odezwał się Albus tak szybko, jak Harry podszedł do jednego z pociągów. – Nie są one tutaj tylko dla zabawy.</p><p>- Gdzie one jadą?</p><p>- Już ci mówiłem, czyż nie? Nigdzie. Większość z nich jedzie do Nikąd</p><p>- Gdzie jest nigdzie?</p><p>- Gdzie indziej. – Radosna odpowiedź sprawiła, że Harry zaprzestał pytać – naprawdę nie był na to w nastroju. Chciał iść—</p><p>- I nagle, Harry przypomniał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle był nieprzytomny. Jakimś cudem spadł ze swojej miotły! Oh tak, po to, aby uratować Trulsa. Co się wydarzyło? Udało mu się? Musi się obudzić… Nie mógł spędzić <em>całego </em>swojego czasu na stacji kolejowej, to po prostu nie było opcją. Wciąż nie wpadł jednak na pomysł, jak się stąd wydostać.</p><p>- Jesteś pewien, że żaden z tych pociągów nie zabierze mnie z powrotem? – spytał Harry, a Albus pokiwał głową.</p><p>- Żaden z nich nie zabierze cię tam, dokąd pragniesz iść.</p><p>- Gdzie by mnie zabrały, w takim razie?</p><p>- To jest opowieść na kiedy indziej – rzekł starzec i uśmiechnął ze zmęczeniem – Twoje odbicie faluje, młody Harry. Niedługo nadejdzie twój czas na ponowne opuszczenie tego miejsca.</p><p>- Czy ktokolwiek cię tutaj odwiedza? – spytał Harry – Nie czujesz się czasem samotny?</p><p>Ale znowu, tak jak ostatnim razem, nagle mógł tylko widzieć, a nie słyszeć, a po chwili nie mógł już nawet pierwszego.</p><p>*</p><p>Ból. To właśnie poczuł Harry, kiedy się obudził. A następnie poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę.</p><p>- Co-?</p><p>- Harry? – odezwał się nagle znajomy głos – Harry? Obudziłeś się? PANI PIELĘGNIARKO! <em>PANI PIELĘGNIAAARKO!</em></p><p>- Ester Siegbert – kobiecy głos – Filippa? – zasugerował.</p><p>- ESTER! PIELĘGNIARKO ESTER! Harry się obudził.</p><p>- Poniekąd.</p><p>- <em>Żyje</em>!</p><p>- Nie jest w śpiączce!</p><p>- Odsuńcie się – rozkazał kobiecy głos i Harry, którego oczy w dalszym ciągu pozostawały szczelnie zamknięte, mógł usłyszeć swoich przyjaciół odsuwających się na bok. Ręce pielęgniarki były zimne, a jej różdżka ostra, gdy szturchała go nią i mruczała pod nosem inkantacje, żeby sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia. – Wydaje się być w porządku. Panie Potter, słyszy mnie pan?</p><p>- <em>Taaakh</em>.</p><p>- Powiedz mi, jak się teraz czujesz?</p><p>-  Odurzony – mruknął Harry, w końcu podejmując próbę otwarcia oczu – Głowa boli. Brzuch boli. Ramiona też.</p><p>- Pamiętasz co się stało?</p><p>- Mmm? Truls?</p><p>- Tak, uratował pan pana Kettilsa. Już został wyleczony. Zderzając się z nim, wciąż nieco trzymając się na swojej miotle, udało ci się spowolnić upadek. Oboje złamaliście sobie parę kości, jednak najbardziej od upadku ucierpiałeś ty, nie on. W każdym razie, oboje będziecie jak nowi lada chwila. I niech to będzie dla was dwóch lekcja!- Pociągi? – mamrotał Harry, nie do końca słuchając tego, co mówiła kobieta. W jego umyśle zdawało się być coś innego, coś niezmiernie ważnego; wspomnienie próbujące przedrzeć się przez jego okryty mgłą umysł oraz przez fale zawrotów głowy i dezorientacji.                                                                                                              </p><p> – Stacja… - Tak, była tam stacja… i pustka… i zimno…</p><p>- Harry? – powiedział głos, który teraz Harry potrafił rozpoznać jako ten Heidi, i ze stęknięciem w końcu udało mu się utrzymać otwarte oczy na tyle długo, żeby spojrzeć na swoich przyjaciół. Osoba trzymającą jego dłoń był Truls, który był blady jak ściana i wpatrywał się w Harry’ego szerokimi oczami przepełnionymi troską.</p><p>- Wszystko ze mną w porządku – wychrypiał Harry – A z <em>tobą</em>? Wszystko okej? Która godzina?</p><p>- Wciąż niedziela – powiedziała Filippa – Wpół do dziewiętnastej. – Harry pokiwał głową i zerknął na Trulsa, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego niespokojnie. Rozejrzał się potem wokoło, napawając się widokiem skrzydła szpitalnego, w którym to się znajdował.</p><p>- My już pójdziemy – przerwał nagle ciszę Björn – Jeśli Truls chce ci podziękować to wiem, że wolałby zrobić to na osobności. Trzymajcie się i dbajcie o siebie.</p><p>- To co zrobiłeś było bardzo odważne, Harry – powiedziała czule Petronella, pozwalając swoim drobnym delikatnym dłoniom spocząć na ramionach Harry’ego na parę chwil – Głupie, ale odważne. Do zobaczenia w krótce.</p><p>- Jutro mamy zajęcia sportowe – powiedział Lorenzo – Może powinieneś spytać pielęgniarkę Ester, żeby dała ci z nich zwolnienie?</p><p>- Po prostu wyjdźcie – warknął Truls, krzywiąc się na włóczących się przyjaciół – Dogonimy was chłopaki-</p><p>- I dziewczyny – dodała Heidi.</p><p>- I dziewczyny potem. – Wciąż czując się trochę nieobecnie, Harry obserwował jak jego znajomi z klasy opuszczali skrzydło szpitalne, zostawiając go samego z Trulsem. Chłopiec ten patrzył na Harry’ego przez parę sekund, nim z powrotem usiadł przy łóżku.</p><p>- czy <em>naprawdę </em>wszystko w porządku? – spytał Harry.</p><p>- Tak – odpowiedział Truls, jego zazwyczaj jasne, błękitne oczy ciemne były z poczuciem winy – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?</p><p>- Ty prawie <em>umarłeś </em>– powiedział Harry – Słuchaj, wiedziałem na co się pisałem, mniej więcej. Lepiej żeby było nas dwóch rannych, niż jeden martwy. Prawda? Teraz przynajmniej za jakiś czas oboje będziemy w porządku.  </p><p>- Zawdzięczam ci moje życie.</p><p>- Oh błagam…</p><p>- Mam u ciebie dług życia – rzekł Truls, pociągając nerwowo za swoje złoto-brązowe loczki – Dziękuję, Harry.</p><p>- To… er… cóż… Nie ma za co – mruknął Harry pokrywając się rumieńcem. Ręka Trulsa ponownie znalazła tą jego i Harry zastanawiał się czy teraz, po tych paru miesiącach, mógł <em>w końcu </em>nazwać kogoś swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.</p><p> </p><p>Gdzie indziej, Czarny Pan Voldemort wkroczył właśnie do sklepu z różdżkami w poszukiwaniu drugiej różdżki.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*w oryginale autorka użyła słowa „Flotts”, które jest połączeniem angielskiej nazwy sklepu- „Flourish and Blotts”. Nie byłam pewna czy aby na pewno to tłumaczyć, bo moim zdaniem nie brzmi to tak dobrze po polsku, ale stwierdziłam, że jak już tłumaczę nazwy sklepów i innych miejsc, to lepiej będzie jak przetłumaczę i to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>